Kodai Island - Ponderosa
by KoopalingFan
Summary: (SPOILERS FROM "SURVIVOR - KODAI ISLAND" STARTING FROM CHAPTER 28) "Eight person voted voted out and the first member of our jury..." As the jury beings to grow, the Survivors that made it to that certain phase of the game will reflect on their adventure on Kodai Island in Japan, let alone the type of game that they all played. These are their stories.
1. Chapter 1: Juror 1

Kodai Island - Ponderosa

Chapter 1 - Juror #1

**Okay, KoopalingFan here with the first chapter of "Kodai Island - Ponderosa." Like I said, in order to not be spoiled, I _highly _recommend you read Kodai Island up until the end of chapter 28. So if you are really interested, it is not too late to check out the main fic to this, "Survivor - Kodai Island."**

**As for the people that came here from that story, this is the part of the game to where after jury members are voted out, viewers typically see a "Ponderosa" series on YouTube on what takes place immediately after their torch gets snuffed. So here we get to see just that, only in Fanfiction form of course. (For those of you who are still new to Survivor thanks to my fic, this should be very interesting as you all probably have many questions. If so, I'm more than eager to answer them in your reviews!)**

**Now, let's see what takes place, here...**

**~KF**

* * *

**Night 21**

* * *

"_Greetings. I am Ganondorf, juror number one. And this is my ponderosa."_

-/-

An enraged Ganondorf Dragmire was seen traveling far away from the Tribal Council area. However, as infuriated as he was, he faced remained rather neutral, yet his head was hanging down in frustration. Everything that could have went wrong for him went wrong, yet certainly not in a way he expected at all.

"Fools… Fools are all these fools are. _All_ of them." He grumbled under his breath. "They can't even keep their word for one merge tribal where they were already lying straight to my face, and I was unfortunately unable to see it coming. I should have known something was going on when not many people spoke with me directly."

"_The plan was simple. Mario or Bowser." Ganon explained. "That was it. Since we had to split votes due to idol, I was one of the three that was supposed to write down Mario's name. He only received two votes, and I was never told who else was supposed to write down Mario. Now I have no clue who flipped on me."_

Nearby was a medical tent. In Survivor, after a castaway got voted off, he or she was required to enter a medical tent for a quick check up by Dr. Crazy Hand before they were cleared to head out on a chopper boat.

Ganondorf Dragmire headed inside, meeting the doctor face to hand.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor inquired.

"Disappointed, but not surprised." Given his situation, he shook his head in irritation. "Bad things always occur when the person is always thinking carefully with calculated decisions. It was a poor calculated move to get rid of me when they did, and now there is no way I can get my revenge..."

Ignoring his complaints, Crazy Hand went on with the usual procedure. "How much did you weigh before you started off?"

_"Dr. Crazy Hand was attempting to take my mind off of what just occurred, but I am no fool. They chose to make a horrible move by turning the tables against me, when they now have to deal with both Bowser and Mario where they are most likely to cause chaos for everyone involved. How was I much more of a threat than the both of them combined?"_

"Alright..." He placed a clipboard on a podium. "You're 7'3, and so before you started this game, you were... 291 lbs... Read what the scale says."

"..." With one glance, Dragmire's eyes slightly enlarged. He seemed to lost even more weight than he expected. "...266..."

"So you lost twenty-five pounds, Ganon." Crazy Hand concluded writing the necessary information on the clipboard.

"Is that normal?"

"For someone that's your size in the beginning of this adventure, yes. Like I said, your 7'3, and you're a fit guy. Now I need to check your blood pressure and you will be good to go."

_"Eating so little food for those twenty one days had taken a toll on my body. I am ever so thankful to eat regularly again at Ponderosa... Perhaps it may be the only positive aspect about this experience; you have the opportunity to replenish yourself after dealing with dimwitted buffoons the entire time."_

With Crazy Hand escorting Ganondorf to the boat, with a climb on board, the Gerudo was on his way, taking a final glance back. To his surprise, it was still possible to see Tribal Council from his location. Yet on the down side of things, he felt an immediate pit in his stomach. The many thoughts of Survivor in general, the tribal, and his fellow castaways were way too much for him to handle at the time. Thus, all he did to handle the situation was to let out a deep grunt escape. How dare his fellow castaways vote him off the island in such a way? One minute he thought that there was no way in Hyrule he would have went been the first jury member of Kodai Island, the next, right after Koopa's fifth vote, it just all rained down on him. What went wrong?

_"Perhaps I was the most physical person of the tribe, but from my perspective, Bowser was next in line as far as challenge dominance went. Yet the thing is that he is even more overbearing than myself, and he is simply an underdog that could win the million. The fact that they chose to keep him over me is overwhelming."_

Of course, there was always the feeling of 'taking everything in', which was exactly how Ganondorf the Gerudo felt upon stepping foot on the deck. He gradually made his way to the Ponderosa, simultaneously perceiving the place.

_"Prior to this adventure, I had to hear about this 'Ponderosa'. It's apparently some resort that we're all required to attend prior to the game beginning, and immediately after you get booted."_

"...Hmm..." He was too busy eyeing his surroundings, at the time, the first juror member did not know what to think. Sure, there was the Ponderosa itself, but there was also the thoughts of his appearance, and food, the latter being the more immediate thought upon getting closer. However, 'taking everything in' meant that he had to take a longer time before getting to those few steps.

Upon entering the resort, which represented the castaways' holding area, he took a big glance eyeing many tables, as well as chefs in the kitchen, a menu one of the black tables, and a large mirror.

_"So before I had the desire to eat, I've decided to take the opportunity to see myself so that I could be aware of what has happened to my body."_

His eyes widened once more. More hair had grown on his face, and his muscular body grew even thinner over the past three weeks. The thought of 'looking terrible' never occurred, yet there was still the feeling that he would have had quite a bit of work to to do for the next couple days.

"..." He sighed.

_"From that moment on, I knew that in order for me to look more like my normal self, I need to put some of this weight back on. And so, having dinner at Ponderosa is a pretty decent start."_

A fork full of meatloaf immediately found itself caught in the mouth of Ganondorf Dragmire, chewing on it rather quickly. Initially he was eating at a normal speed, yet within a minute, the power of hunger proved to be too much for him to handle. He had no care at all whether the chefs and production were smirking at him in reaction; he needed to eat. Period.

_"...I... hate to admit it... But,... I do happen to be one of those people who is quite fond of food. Me living without all the food luxury back at home from weeks has taken a toll on me and it showed that night..."_

Aside from the meatloaf, Ganon was then seen harvesting on pizza, hamburgers, a small sad, and sushi. A glass of red wine to him was the perfect drink to go with everything.

-/-

If that was not enough for the male Gerudo, upon opening the door to a small house, by the time he made it inside, he stared speechless.

_"It was almost as if I completely forgotten what a real bed looked like... But what stuck out to me the most was the whole shower situation; it was not as if those type of showers were the same back where I came from..."_

Within an hour later, Ganondorf was lying stomach down on his bed, turning off the lamp on his beside table.

* * *

**Day 22**

* * *

The following morning, he was once again back at Ponderosa eating his first meal of the day. Bacon, eggs, french toast, pancakes, and hash browns covered two plates, with both coffee and tea on the side.

_"Um... I would not say that I was **binge eating**, but I ate a lot again that morning. Since I have not gotten the chance to win any reward challenge post merge due to obvious reasons, I am tasting everything that I can here before I leave once the adventure is over for everyone else. On the bright side of things, I have to admit that it does feel quite nice being here alone, not counting the Survivor team and production staff..."_

"..." He was now eyeing his white mug full of coffee, pointing at it while turning his head back to seemingly one of the chefs at Ponderosa. "...If you don't mind me asking, is this the largest in terms of size?"

-/-

Aside from the food experience at the Ponderosa, Dragmire was now occupying himself by lifting various weights, using a treadmill (which he needed help on how to use it), and doing classic exercises such as sit ups and push ups.

_"I suppose the concept of... 'working out' has the potential to be a personal hobby of mine. Since I am going to be resigning here for eighteen days, it is best if I do something around here to avoid being in a state of boredom. Besides, it'd be best if I think of something other than what is currently going on in the game, even though I have plenty of questions?"_

Sitting on a stool by the bar taking a break, it was exactly what he seemed to be thinking of based on his blank stare at nowhere in particular, his head resting in the palm of his left hand. For a while he stayed like that. He did not know why, but as stated previously, with the exception of finding himself something to do, his mind thought of nothing but the game. It was worth it while he lasted, yet for the most part, the fact that he was out so early, and other people still remaining in the game (with a couple people who was not even fond of) was beyond him. Why did it have to be Ganondorf of all people? Why could it not have been Bowser? Or Mario? Or Wii Fit Trainer? ...Or even Link?

_"I had no plans of going out this way... There is still much I could have done... If only I wrote down Bowser, I would not be sitting here right now, as much as I may enjoy it. However, some of us needed to write down Mario's name, and so me and Bayonetta were the first to volunteer. But two people changed their votes on me. ...I have not done anything to them. It was an extremely foolish move as far as I'm concerned. Bowser deserved to be where I am at the moment because it was the right time for him to have his torch snuffed, based on his story. I am... disappointed to say the least..."_

* * *

Now that Ganondorf Dragmire's workout was completely finished, he spent the remainder hour of that morning walking along the beach nearby, the water hitting his feet every so often. Yet Ganon was too busy eyeing the horizon to notice.

_"Despite making the merge being one of the biggest goals off of a survivor's personal checklist, I am still out in thirteenth place, not even in the top ten. To think that there was so much more I could have done to save myself makes things worse. I was one of the last few people remaining in the challenge, and if I would have won that necklace, that could have automatically guaranteed myself a spot in the final twelve. And maybe, just maybe, I would have made it even further because of that. Yet, with me being the first member of the jury, not knowing that I had the opportunity to write down a certain name to save myself by one vote... it is without a doubt... a rather... hard pill to swallow."_

He was still staring off into the horizon, yet at that point, he had stopped in his tracks to fold his arms.

_"However, in spite of that, based on myself progressing to this phase of the game, as well as the type of game I played, I couldn't be more proud of myself. Yet as I stated before, it is still early, so I am rather disappointed at the same time. So with that being said, overall, this so called 'bittersweet' feeling would haunt me for quite a while... But to end this on a more positive note, coming out here was a perfect opportunity for me, and I have no fears of playing again someday."_

* * *

**Sorry if that last part of the chapter was a little sad, or in this case, bittersweet like Ganondorf said, but these are his overall feelings after being voted out of the game. He's proud of himself, yet disappointed. And he was right, by the way. If only he wrote down Bowser, he would have still been in the game, and would have most likely called people out and step his game up (lol). But he had no idea that he was even getting voted for, so it is what it is for him.**

**Updates will be on Thursdays, yet only after people get voted out from this point in my main fic. There are going to be ten jury members, which means that there will be ten chapters. This one in particular ended up being shorter and easier than I expected, since Ganondorf has the place all to himself, but things will change as more jurors come.**

**Questions:**

**1\. What did you like/dislike about Ganondorf's game? It's clear he had some flaws, so I wanna know your thoughts on the matter.**

**2\. Did you feel bad for Ganon after he got blindsided, or he got what he deserved?**

**3\. How is Ganondorf going to react to the next person when he or she comes to Ponderosa?**

**If Ganondorf was one of your top five players for this season, don't be afraid to vote for him and up to four other people on my profile and I will see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Juror 2

Kodai Island - Ponderosa

Chapter 2 - Juror #2

**(Alright, first things first, if you're somehow already here and have yet to read up to chapter thirty-one, please click away now unless you want to be spoiled.)**

**Okay, so juror number two time. How convenient is that this person ended up getting voted out right after Ganondorf of all people? Oh boy...**

**And now as far as alliances go, it is now six against five, with all of Sumasshu plus Mewtwo and Wolf being in the majority. Yeah, really big power shift happening. But that's off topic. I'm sure you all can just imagine the interactions between these two characters at the Ponderosa given their history with each other in the game, so I hope you enjoy!**

**~KF**

* * *

_"Hello, I'm Bayonetta, juror number two, and this is my Ponderosa."_

* * *

**Night 24**

* * *

A neutral looking Bayonetta casually made her way out of the Tribal Council area upon stating her confessional, smirking upon reaching Crazy Hand's medical tent for her final evaluation for the trip.

_"I don't mean to sound cocky or anything, but I really thought that I would make it a lot further, especially with Wolf, but then all of a sudden, he blindsided me by getting rid of Ganondorf, and it all went downhill from there."_

"Here goes nothing, I guess..."

"Hello, Bayonetta! How are you feeling tonight?"

"I'm doing okay, how about yourself?"

_"When my name came up for the first time, I thought that I could have gone home, but anything else could have happened. Maybe Mario's name would have came up even more. But when I saw my name twice, I knew I was going home. Currrently, I'm asking quite a few questions in my mind. I'm thinking, 'Was it a rather bad decision to get close to Ganon? Did I wait too long to flip? Maybe I should have talked with Wolf more?' Best interest for me at that point was to just make it over to Ponderosa and talk with Ganondorf so that I could figure out on what I did wrong. Yet no matter what it was, I'm definitely proud of how I played even if I'm only juror number two."_

"What was the hardest part of the game for you?"

"Umm..." She stared at the doctor to come up with something while having her blood pressure tested. "Well, none of the usual stuff was that difficult in my opinion, so I'm kinda have to go with dealing with Wii Fit Trainer. She's still in the game and I'm not, so I'm annoyed about that, but I'll get over it and hope she's here soon."

_"Speaking of Ganondorf, one major plus to all this is that I conveniently got voted out right after Dragmire. Now's the perfect time to get to know him a bit more, since it will be the two of us on the island together for the next few days here in Japan."_

"Alright, so let's see here..." Crazy Hand was writing down notes on a clipboard. "Before the game started, you weighed 205.1 pounds and now you weight 193.4, so basically 11.6 pounds."

"Hmm... Interesting..."

_"I... do feel like I lost weight, but I don't I lost that much. Yet by the time I came to the Ponderosa, I couldn't think of anything else but food." She shrugged. "Who wouldn't?"_

-/-

"..."

The castaway that was viewing the boat arriving to the dock was none other than crossed-armed, Ganondorf Dragmire, who kept a blank, yet curious facial expression the entire time.

_"Of course, when I got off the boat, the first person I see is Ganon, and in spite of his... typical neutral stare that I've seen many times in the game, judging by what he was wearing, he looked rather... attractively sturdy. If you could ignore his ego and pride, he did not look bad at all. He wouldn't be a bad partner for someone, even if he even understood the concept of romance, but that was beside the point."_

"Oh, um, hello." She made her way towards him with an extended hand, to which he shook to her slight astonishment. "So... just the two of us, huh?"

"..." He made a complete turn around making his way towards the table, some sort of signal that Bayonetta had to follow. However, if the extended hand was not enough, the Gerudo taking the time to pull out a chair for her at the table certainly was.

"...Oh, thank you, Ganon." She grinned. "I always knew you were quite the gentleman even though you're a tough cookie to crack. We have much to discuss tonight. First things first, how are you feeling at the moment? Are you enjoying your stay?"

_"Bayonetta was one of the few who I actually tolerated." He had to admit. "I thought to myself that the least I could do was give her some sort of warm welcome at the Ponderosa. I have never thought of much of her gameplay in particular. Nevertheless, she was one of the only Survivors who I thought I could have generally worked with if I had a shot at the finals. I am curious to see what the next few days will bring. However, I was never hesitant to question her of what occurred while I was gone, more specifically, why the now majority Sumasshu alliance sent me to the jury."_

"What did those six say?"

"Of why they voted you out?" Bayonetta shifted her head in the middle of eating chicken salad. "Apparently, you were too physical for them, but also, they apparently had no other choice."

"..." He did not know what words he could have came up with, so he questioned her some more. "What do you mean 'no other choice'?"

"Well, you know how Mewtwo out of nowhere... _flipped_," She presumed that Ganon would have made some kind of emotion to that last word, yet he remained silent and still. "something tells me that either you were gonna go home, or he was gonna go home. Mewtwo then jumped ship, and that left you in the hot seat. But you are way stronger than he is, so you were probably going home anyway."

"..."

"...I know, it's kind of a lot to take in, but guess what? We're at Ponderosa, now. You'll get over it eventually. So, don't try to think to much of it even though it might be a very hard pill for you to swallow."

_"Despite me not being in the game anymore, I still feel as if I have to comfort Ganon and control him, in case his emotions run wild or something. I really have to talk to him for the next few days. ...He's kind of quiet if no one is bothering him, and from what I heard, the quiet ones are the most likely to snap. Not saying that Ganon would, but it's certianly not impossible."_

Sure, there was in fact silence for a few moments, yet whenever it took over the two castaways, it was usually Ganondorf observing Bayonetta eating the large amount of food in front of her that she ordered. His neutral look appeared on his face yet again, and it could have been anything. Was he lost in his own thoughts? Was he considering on dumping out even more questions on Bayonetta? Or, was he simply studying her consuming the food on the table? When it came him, one was never certain. At all.

* * *

**Day 25**

* * *

The following morning, Bayonetta was seen rising out of her bed. She managed to successfully sleeper for about eight hours with almost no trouble at all. The possibilities of broken sleep that night flew right out of the window and crash landed.

_"If I am not home sleeping, then the bed at the Ponderosa will have to do. I wouldn't even mind staying here for thirty-nine days. It's better than just living off of rice and coconut, dealing with everyone, staying on your toes 24/7, all the while getting roughly an hour of sleep most of the time. I took a shower last night, and you wouldn't believe the amount of dirt that came out of my hair. Thank goodness I cut it short before I came out here. Otherwise, it would have been a complete disaster."_

She proceeded to have the typical coffee in the morning at the resort, Ganondorf approaching the scene only a few minutes later.

"Oh, good morning." The Umbra Witch greeted with her warm, yet somewhat flirtatious smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine..." He eyed the direction behind him before turning back. "It seems to be somewhat of a cloudy day today."

"Without question." She promptly agreed with a nod, taking another bite of her pancakes. "I wouldn't even be surprised if there's supposed to be a storm... No matter. Yesterday would not be the last sunny day of our Kodai Island trip. There's only so much indoor activities we can occupy ourselves with, so we should consider this to be a 'relaxation' day. Rainy days beat living in harsh conditions in the game, no matter what type of day it is. Speaking of the game, what do you think the remaining eleven competitiors are doing now?"

"Hmph..." Ganon was still having a hard time 'letting it go'. Though one would have assumed that he looked quite distasteful, his once again neutral facial expression proved in comparison to some of the other castaways, he was one of the hardest to read. Ganondorf Dragmire had to thank the Goddesses for giving people the ability to maintain their solid exterior. Perhaps he was doing it on purpose, just to hide his infuriation over his blindside. "Most likely preparing themselves for a reward challenge..."

However, regardless of his best efforts in hiding his inner emotions, Dragmire came to a point to where he had to sigh, closing his eyes for a bit, curiosity obviously taking over Bayonetta within less of a second.

"I have quite a few words to express to some of the remaining players." He spilled. "Words cannot express of how astonished I've felt when I discovered the cowards that wrote down my name, Mewtwo especially. I've figured my best interest was to trust him going forward, yet I had to go through a betrayal. He is nothing but a coward. I'd expect it from Link, but as for Mewtwo, never. Never at all."

Shaking his head to add to his statement, Bayonetta placed down her white coffee mug having not drinking the beverage within it for a while. "I would defend him, but in all honesty, I'm still wondering about that myself. You don't vote off your closest ally that early on, especially at the first post-merge vote where the ones on the bottom could have potentially had an idol. That was the reason to why the split-vote plan existed in the first place. He was supposed to write down Mario with us. I heard even Donkey Kong of all people, or apes, or monkeys, or whatever you want to call him was astonished at his decision. Clearly you're never voting for him in the end, are you?"

Head shake. "Without question..."

"Just as I thought..." For once, one of Bayonetta's predictions about Ganondorf was correct. "Listen, you may be quite angry about it now, but look at the bright side. You don't have to deal with him right now. You were lucky to have the whole Ponderosa to yourself before I came here, so three days was just enough time for you to get yourself together."

_"It could have been a way to pander his ego, but what I've wanted to do with Ganon is to basically loosen him up a little. Since I'm one of the few that he wouldn't mind to be around, best thing I can do is to let him relax and push the issues of other people's games aside until the timing is right."_

"I mean, just think about it. We're on a once in a lifetime adventure, we've won many challenges, we lost, and we're stuck here." She elaborated before her index finger was pointed. "_But_, being here is the best part of Ponderosa. I mean, just look at it."

He actually took the time to do so. His eyes scanned across from Bayonetta, to the large amount of food available, the resort that was available, the staff members working at certain parts of the resort, before shifting back to Bayonetta once again.

"...Well,... I guess if you put it that way, perhaps you are correct." He had to admit. "Perhaps it is not necessary to waste time being frustrated at Mewtwo, as long as he is not here at the moment. Though I can not help my bitterness towards him, as long as he is no longer in my way, at least for right now, then remaining in here and lying low is the best option for me."

_"The witch has some very valid points to take note on." said the rare male Gerudo. "Bayonetta in general has a better understanding of the game than ones like Mewtwo or Wolf,... or even myself. That being said, I would say that I could say that she is quite knowledgeable. It would be wise for me to take in her advice and use it well."_

-/-

About an hour later, the clouds were growing darker, yet for some reason, it never stopped Bayonetta from interacting with some of the staff at Ponderosa.

"And then when we got back to the Bokushingu beach, all I wanted to was to talk some strategy, but everyone was too annoyed at Wii Fit to even care at the point. I thought to myself, 'You know what, maybe it was meant for me to then remain on Bokushingu all to myself. It was quite the headache when it came to everyone plus the trainer. Maybe that was my vacation on Survivor. I dunno."

That earned her a couple laughs.

_"Throughout my life I was always told how apparently good I am with communicating with people. I can't really argue against it, and what I can also say is that it's one of the reasons to why submitted an application for the show."  
_

Minutes before the rain was scheduled to hit, she was smirking at Ganondorf's performance with the weights. "Don't hurt yourself too much. Save your energy for your... 'domination' exercises."

_"Some people say that you think of yourself as two different people. You know, how you're one person in real life, and then in the game you're somebody else? Not for me. I socialize all the time, I flirt with men all the time, and I interact with pretty much anyone I come across, even my enemies whenever I want to... but sometimes they talk to much... Ugh, not the point. Nevertheless, I'm still the same. I'm still Bayonetta in real life, and I'm still Bayonetta in Survivor."_

* * *

**This chapter would have been posted a few hours ago, yet my laptop died on me, so it's just now being released. But on the bright side, better late than never!**

**My honest thoughts on this chapter is that even though I like it, I felt as if there wasn't enough um... "Bayonetta" in it. I felt that this was more of a Ganon/Bayonetta chapter, but then again, that last part could have been referred to what she was doing exactly, like how she explained on how she interacts with people, and her doing just that with Ganon as an example. (Side note: the part to where she says her enemies talk too much, Bayonetta actually hates that when they talk too much for her in her game). So what do you all think of it?**

**Questions:**

**1\. Bayonetta was one of the most voted characters in my poll. What do you all think of her? Do you think she played a good game and didn't deserve to get booted out this early?**

**2\. What do you think of her interactions with Ganondorf? Would Ganon at least call her an acquaintance?**

**I will see you all in a few weeks when we get our third member of the jury!**


	3. Chapter 3: Juror 3

Kodai Island - Ponderosa

Chapter 3 - Juror #3

**Hello, KoopalingFan here with another chapter of "Kodai Island - Ponderosa"! Note: if you are somehow here, and you have yet to read chapter thirty-four of "Survivor - Kodai Island", I ****_highly_**** recommend that you turn away now due to obvious spoilers approaching.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alllright, so thanks to Mewtwo's flipping out of nowhere, Donkey Kong is now out of the game and is going to Ponderosa. Bummer for him. The man found the first immunity idol, played it to idol out the first Tatakai member, convinced Mario to target Ganon, and convinced Wii Fit Trainer to break the tie at the final two. So if you think about it, DK had quite a good resume for him already, and even the Tatakai Alliance considered to be more threatening than Mario. Most likely, all this are the reasons why he is one of the most voted characters as of now (someone literally voted for him hours ago).**

**We'll get into why Mewtwo decided to flip when chapter thirty-five of the main story is posted. But for now, let's focus on how would Ganondorf and Bayonetta would react to see him joining them at Ponderosa and how DK would interact with them.**

**~KF**

* * *

_"Hello, I'm Donkey Kong, juror number three, and this is my Ponderosa."_

* * *

**Night 26**

* * *

Sigh. "...Wow... What a shocker..."

Seconds after he left the Tribal Council area, Kong was speed-walking his way to Crazy Hand, gradually shaking his head with a sarcastic smile in the process.

_"Mewtwo... just... Why? I... What did I to do you?"_

"Good evening, Donkey Kong! Sit down right here." Watching him doing so, Crazy Hand wasted no time in getting his blood pressure. "So, what was the hardest part of the game for you?"

"Ooh, good question..." Indeed it was for DK, mainly because he immediately came up with quite a few answers, but the hardest part was figuring out what stuck out to him the most, yet he still manage to come up with a specific detail in a matter of a few seconds. "I... guess the hardest thing for me was the... 'hunger' problem. I never complained once of how hungry I was out there, but the lack of food is terrible! Let's face it! If I had a good meal every day maybe I would have done even better at challenges. I already got blindsided after all!"

_"I left quite a bit of family back home just so that I can come out here. I'm already an outdoorsy person so that gave me an advantage. Climbing trees? Making a shelter? No problem. Yet, every single person has a weakness, and every single person has a breaking point, and I myself can admit that any day. It's just not as apparent as some other people, that's all. With that being said, I knew I was finally going to get a break once and for all when I got to Ponderosa. Being the third member of the jury isn't that bad as it seems. At least I made to the merge, because I almost went home at fifteenth had I not play an idol. So... I think I really played a good game if I do say so myself."_

Having a flashback at everything that happened with him while he was a contestant, at the end of the short ride to the Ponderosa, Kong got off the boat with one of his biggest sighs ever, his head even hanging down a little. "Wish I was there at the final three, but fate made up its mind, I guess..."

Unbeknownst to him, Bayonetta and Ganondorf noticed him approaching slowly with his head hanging sort of low, making Bayonetta made a sound. "Aww..."

Holding her arms out, the two ended up in a friendly embrace. Sure, the witch knew that Donkey never bathed regularly due to him being on that island, yet like most jurors, she never cared at the time.

"You'll be alright."

"Thank you."

Upon ending up staring at Ganondorf, after a couple seconds, Ganondorf and Donkey Kong hand-shaked, with Ganondorf even giving Donkey Kong a single pat on the back.

Bayonetta ended up giggling.

Following the greetings, she promptly showed Donkey Kong a large mirror in the cafe to take a glance at himself.

"...Wow... I've grown more hair than ever before..."

"Meh, I didn't look _too_ bad when I returned here. My hair just needed a little washing, that's all."

_"So pushing the positive reception aside... yes including my small interaction with Ganondorf, I've told Crazy the hardest part for me was the food, and now I'm at Ponderosa. Take a guess what I did next?"_

Chicken, pork, fish, etc. That was just the tip of the iceberg for the ape of the season. That moment alone proved that DK was not just a fan of bananas only. He was mostly a meat eater, like fellow castaways Wolf and Bowser. Regardless, he still had his banana smoothie on the side, yet it had yet to even be touched.

Although Ganon was eyeing him as if he had two heads, Bayonetta unsurprisingly found it to be funny.

"Okay, so while you are devouring your dinner, we might as well discuss recent events." She started. "Mewtwo flipped apparently?"

"Yeah. Took me like, three seconds to figure it out based on everyone's faces." Kong nodded, refusing to look up from his food, yet it never stopped him from shaking his head. "All I did was lie to Wii Fit to write his name down to break the tie vote, but apparently that was too much for him. Mind you, he already turned on _him_."

Blinking at Donkey Kong's point, Ganondorf chose to add in his own two cents. "He is expressing his true colors to his fellow competitors. Slowly, but surely, he will be eliminated and he will be ridiculed in front of everyone."

_"Mewtwo has flipped yet again." Although Bayonetta laughed for a quick moment, she was more shocked and surprised than amused. "He has flipped not once, **twice**. So at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if he starts to become a serious problem."_

His large finger was pointed at Ganon again. "Mewtwo was actually a target that we wanted to get rid of. But then, less than an hour before Tribal Council, I played with him a little and asked if he wanted to flip and help us out. He told me yes, but he actually meant it. So, now we can't vote out Mewtwo, so you were our only option to get rid of. Even _my_ alliance wondered why he was flipping on you so early. Eleven is still quite a large number in a game like this."

"And what did you tell him?" Dragmire could not have even blinked.

"I literally asked him if he really wanted to do it." He elaborated between bites of his burger. "I had to tell everyone of my alliance immediately. Wolf already wanted to flip, so that's why we couldn't trust _you_ Bayonetta."

Her head simply cocked to the side.

"We thought that you were less likely to flip than Wolf, so we had to keep you out of the loop just to be safe. You were the next target for being the biggest physical threat in the opposing alliance. Wii Fit Trainer broke the vote because of the whole Mewtwo thing, and you were the sacrificial lamb in her alliance."

_"It was rather fortunate for Kong to inform us of what went on in his alliance in regards to not only myself and Bayonetta's eventual downfalls, but the events that took place after our eliminations." Ganondorf said._

-/-

"Alright, I'm gone. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

"We'll talk later in the morning."

_"Even where I come from, beds are quite normal, and of course everything was different surviving on the island for twenty-six days. But, it's safe to say that it was worth the wait."_

Now with him already out of the shower in his temporary home, DK ended falling onto his bed back first.

* * *

**Day 27**

* * *

Unlike the more after Bayonetta's first night, Donkey Kong's morning was rather sunny, with only a couple clouds in the sky. Speaking of the Umbra Witch...

"Sooo... Any of your folks that is also a fan of the show?"

"Well, besides my nephew that I mentioned, my grandfather, my cousin, my nephew's best friend, her other friend, quite of a lot actually, haha... Oh, morning Ganon..."

_"After Ganondorf, showed up, the three of us decided to talk about the remaining contestants again over breakfast."_

"So, who are you guys rooting for at this point?" Bayonetta picked up a piece of pancake on her fork.

"Well, obviously I'm going to root for my alliance." Kong grinned. "Specifically Mario since I was with him on like, day two after Bowser and his folks tried to go after him."

"Bowser though..."

That made the hairy ape laugh. "I know, right? All this long time and he is _still_ in. ...But I dunno anymore now due to obvious reasons..."

"I have no one to root for after how I went out. Literally _no one_..."

Ganondorf's comment earned him the dozen-second stare from the other two Kodai Island jury members. Dragmire never bothered to even look back. Way to sour the mood, that was for sure.

That being said, Bayonetta took the opportunity to answer her own question. "Well, for me, even though he turned on me, I am rooting for Wolf. He is a very smart player as I do say so myself. Ike, and even Link were fun to mess around, so if either of them end up winning, I wouldn't be mad."

Following her swallowing the piece of pancake down, her eyes remained focused on the newest jury member with a large smirk. "Say, this is your time for now. You're the new guy here. You need to do something."

"..."

"Don't tell me I'm not wrong, Donkey Kong, 'cause you know I'm right..."

And he did. "...Okay, um..."

"...Don't ask me what do I think either. This is your time, not mine."

"..." All of a sudden he found himself glancing around the Ponderosa, then back at Bayonetta again. "...They have blenders here, right?"

-/-

"Alright, let's show off in front of the camera."

Right in front of the entrance of Ponderosa, a now not quite so hairy Donkey Kong was seen casually wandering out of the entrance, with black sunglasses and a strawberry banana smoothie in hand, the beverage itself being held in a tall wine glass. He took a quick moment to adjust the hula necklace around his neck.

_"I guess this is my moment in Survivor's Ponderosa, haha! Nothin' like having a little fun in here after all. I'm gonna be here for a while and there are only three of us, so Bayonetta's right. Let's have fun outside the game. It shouldn't hurt that much."_

Bayonetta was now shown posing for the camera, lowering her white sunglasses slightly so that her right eyes could be slightly visible, sipping her smoothie in the process.

"...Ganon come on out!"

"This is humiliating..."

"Oh, get over yourself, Gerudo. It's not that serious..."

"C'mon, Ganon. We gotta do it for the fans back at home."

Eventually, Ganondorf Dragmire came out of his figurative shell and dealt with it. To hide himself being as hesitant as he could, he simply took his time making his way out of the Ponderosa, crossing his arm with his free hand, the dark shades that were given to him by Bayonetta hiding whatever look he had in his eyes. And as a result, he looked rather relaxed, his weight shifting to his right leg.

_"My mission to get Ganondorf out of his special comfort zone has been accomplished." Bayonetta smirked._

What was shown next were the three posing with each other for the camera, Ganon's pose remaining consistent ever since he came out of the cafe.

"Maybe we should be on a magazine or something." The Umbra Witch thought out loud.

"Well, I know what we _can_ do." Kong had another idea up his sleeve... Then again, all he had was the necklace in place of his usual necktie. Oh well. At least it was safe to say figures of speech worked with almost anything. "We can show up like this to Ponderosa to show everyone that the three of us are having a good time."

"Oh, _good_ idea. The jury will be so jealous of us. Let's do it."

_"I feel like I'm having the time of my life right now, haha. I played a big role in my tribe, I played an idol correctly, I helped break Tatakai, and even after I'm voted out I'm busy enjoying myself at Ponderosa with two people that I actually don't mind being around. So even though I'm still upset of how everything went down at times, this whole Ponderosa thing is doing a great job numbing my pain. It's a great way to end my adventure on a positive note, as well as me looking at the bright side based on the type of game I played, so what I can say is that overall,... I think I'm pretty proud of myself._

* * *

**I don't know... I feel like the ending part of the chapter felt a bit rushed, but I don't know if I wanted to have the typical bittersweet scene at the end... What do you guys think?**

**Questions:**

**1\. What did you think of Donkey Kong's game? Were you rooting for him? Was he screwed over?**

**That's kind of the only question I can think of, so stay tuned for next time whoever is voted out next!**


	4. Chapter 4: Juror 4

Kodai Island - Ponderosa

Chapter 4 - Juror #4

**So yeah, like the latest chapter of the main fic, this chapter got delayed thanks to my laptop dying on me and a dysfunctional laptop charger. But unlike that, this chapter came on the same day at least.**

**But anyway, what a blindside that was. Biggest since Ganondorf's vote off. Wii Fit Trainer obviously wasn't very well liked in the game, and wasn't well received by my readers, so it's also one of the most satisfying vote offs.**

**Although, now we have to hear everything from her perspective, now that she's going to be with Donkey Kong, Bayonetta, and Ganondorf. Let's see what she does...**

**~KF**

* * *

_"Hello, I'm Wii Fit Trainer, juror number four, and this is my Ponderosa."_

* * *

**Night 29**

* * *

"Such a shocker, that's for sure..."

_"I just can't believe how it all happened. One minute we're at tribal, the next minute we're all whispering, the next minute the extra vote, and then to top it all off, somebody flipped and voted me out of the game. Now I can't go to Kodai Island anymore. I don't even think I brought all my stuff with me, knowing that I just got votes at the last Tribal Council. ...It's just ridiculous!"_

Although disappointed and irritated at the result of the vote, the Wii Fit Trainer wasted no time in getting in the tent to meet with Crazy Hand.

_"I think I have been doing quite well until... Let's say until I found out that DK was lying to me. That's where everything started to go downhill. Sure, I had to deal with Mewtwo after one of the reward challenges, but if he was the one that flipped, I am not surprised, and I lost all respect for him. The only people that respected me as a person were Pit, ...Lucario, ...Sonic, ...and Mario in terms of who's still in the game."_

"...Hmm..." Wii Fit Trainer was eyeing the scale beneath her feet. "...158.5 lbs... That means I've lost exactly 9.9 pounds. ...I'd say I did pretty good knowing on what was limited out there. Wouldn't you say?"

"...Well,..." Crazy Hand was also eyeing the scaled. "Since you did weigh 168.4 lbs before you went out there. So you literally had the weight of the average woman in America."

She smirked. "Feels good to have that to your name, huh? I know what's next. Now it's time to get to the boat. Let's do it."

_"I know exactly what Crazy Hand's procedure is. I've watched Ponderosa videos before. He asks how you are doing before he gets your blood pressure, he questions you on what is the hardest part out there for me, then he lets you weigh yourself, and then you have to get to the boat so that you can go to the Ponderosa. I've watched his proedure so many times I might as well have an exam on it, you know?"_

-/-

By the time she got off the boat, she found each of the three previous juror members standing by the steps, with Bayonetta in the middle.

_"When I finally reached Ponderosa, my reception was rather... interesting. None of them seemed bitter, but at the same time, none of them seemed to be overjoyed. I was worried about Donkey Kong because I didn't feel like arguing with him anymore, but in the end, we all talked like normal, civillized people."_

Bayonetta leaned most of her weight onto her leg, her hand resting on her right hip with a smirk. "So. Ready to get started, trainer?"

She nodded. "Yes. Let's get going. I'm tired... But lemme give you quick constructive criticism. Please remember to keep the same weight on both legs so that you can be more balanced."

"..." The Umbra Witch simply turned on her heel and made her way in, her hand remaining on her hip as if it was attached to it.

"...Hmm..." She was now taking a glance at herself in the mirror. "Not as bad as I expected. I'm sure I will be able to fix myself up again. Ten days is just enough time. ...I wanna know... how much _you_ weigh."

"...Um,... okay I know this is gonna sound really big for you, but normally I weigh about eight hundred pounds, but when I got to Crazy Hand after I was voted out, he told me I weighed 703.1 lbs..." Donkey Kong answered to Wii Fit Trainer's point.

"Ah." She nodded. "So that means you lost exactly 96.9 pounds. I don't weight monkeys that much, so that's definitely something to keep note before we all leave here. Once day thirty-nine comes, and after we finished with the Final Tribal Council, that's it."

She was now taking a bite of her meatloaf. "...Okay, not bad. Not bad at all. At least the food here is nice. Everything I ordered seems to be... in order."

"..." Not wanting to hear about anything relating to fitness, nor Wii Fit Trainer at all, Ganondorf decided that he already had enough for the night and rose from his spot. "I'm too tired. I'm going to bed and I'm taking my food with me..."

...

After the rest of the jurors watched him exit, Bayonetta resumed the conversation. "So, let's talk about this Legacy Advantage of yours. You found it on the boat back on day one, did you not?"

"Eeexactly." She bobbed up and down, not looking from her food. "It was underneath the crate of bananas. I'm surprised no one saw me picking up the envelope."

Donkey Kong's mouth was hung open slightly, forcing his fist on the table. "Dang it... I'm an _idiot_... That was the first thing I was gonna throw overboard but I chose to do something else. That should have been _my_ advantage and I would have been more careful."

"Relax, monkey." said Bayonetta. "There was probably no way you were going to the final six, anyway."

"I wouldn't be surprised if I was supposed to be there, had Wolf not snooped through my stuff as if I was carrying an illegal weapon on the show." Wii Fit Trainer theorized. "Had he not do it, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I got tired of dragging my stuff back and forth and he chose to go through my bag the one day I didn't bring it with me."

"Who exactly did you give it to?"

"Oh, I gave it to Pit."

"..."

"..."

Her fellow jurors seemed to have nothing to say.

_Bayonetta sighed. "Poor Trainer. It's amazing how much of a lack of self-awareness she has. That's her problem, and she still has yet to realize it. I'm not even the slightest bit annoyed that she's basically the reason to why I'm on the jury. But, if she would have just got her act together, maybe people like me would have actually worked with her. She's lucky the twist happened back in the pre-merge phase, or I would have sent her away just to make everyone all happy and satisfied. But of course, that didn't happen. ...Oh well. It's Survivor. It's rare to have things go your way around here."_

-/-

"Ooh, a nice room. This might as well be my hotel at this point. Maybe I should make plan to vacate here in Japan."

_"Unlike living with up to a dozen strangers under one roof, it's nice to say that I can finally take a shower, wash my hair, brush my teeth, and sleep in a proper bed after so long. I bet I can go through the entire night without having broken sleep."_

With a sigh, she turned off her lamp.

* * *

"So Ganon, you still mad at Link?"

"..." He looked off to the side. "Not as much as I was previously. If I am still irritated, it is the fact that he is still in the game and has yet to even have his name written down..."

"Well, I probably dont see that happening depending on the type of game he is playing. He was pretty under the radar when I was there. I dont think he was the one that flipped."

_"Even though I didn't win the game, it's kind of nice to still be involved someway. Three people are making it to the end, and our job is to give someone a million dollar. Nine people are still playing, so we have to do something in the meantime that all four of us will be pleased."_

-/-

"Breathe slowly as you hold this pose."

Doing what she does best, the Wii Fit Trainer was now performing her yoga exercise routine, with the yoga music track playing from a boom box.

Ganondorf, Bayonetta, and Donkey Kong were all attempting at their absolute hardest to remain in position holding the tree pose. However, Donkey Kong would not stop moving, and Ganondorf always ended up learning forward a bit too much, the latter only performing the stretching exercise in order to look forward for the actual training routine that Wii Fit Trainer mentioned will be performed later on. Bayonetta seemed to have the easiest time.

"Try to keep your balance."

"Easier said than done..." Donkey Kong had to admit.

"Wii Fit, this is rather underwhelming." Bayonetta was not that impressed. "Perhaps we could all try something a little more... entertaining?"

"Patience is key."

She rolled her eyes.

_" Wii Fit Trainer and her exercises..." Donkey Kong sighed. "No wonder she was set to be the first one to go on her old tribe... I'm still surprised she never lashed out at me at what happened at the Bayonetta vote. She didn't even bring it up! Guess right now it's all about her, haha. So for once, we're all doing whatever she says."_

Then all of a sudden, with Wii Fit's one head turn, she gasped in disbelief.

_"Apparently, I had just missed the loved ones visit, which I would have liked to. So, one of my friends, who also works at the Wii Fit Studio, is all of a sudden in Kodai Island's Ponderosa resort!"_

"Hey there!"

Lo and behold, to everyone's surprise, there was a male Wii Fit Trainer. Elated, the female trainer that everyone knew all too well ran right up to him and fell in his arms.

"Did I _really _just missed the Loved Ones visit?"

Ganondorf groaned under his breath. "If he is any way that is similar to the trainer we have here, I am locking my door for the rest of the day..."

-/-

"Watch the flow of my movements as I demonstrate."

The Male Wii Fit Trainer was sitting on a purple beam bag with arms behind his head, observing his female friend perform her warrior pose with the three other castaways.

"You haven't seemed to change a bit."

Eyeing him warmly, she then complimented on the jurors' progress. "Great. Keep it up."

Donkey Kong turned to the loved one. "Is she always like this?"

"Meh, I was her co-worker for so many years. I'm used to it."

"Figures..."

-/-

Following her waving her fitness friend on, who was riding away from the island on a boat, the Wii Fit Trainer watched him with her hand over her eyes as he got further away.

_"I I have learned a lot out here for the past thirty days. But what I've learned most is, just like Survivor, you always have to deal with different types of people. It's one of the main reasons to why I came out here."_

She stood watching Ganon lifting a heavyweight on his back.

_"It was something that I will always remember. I found the Legacy Advantage on day one where no one else couldn't, I've performed my fitness exercises with my team, I've helped my tribe win a fre immunity challenges, and I've played this game until the very last second."_

She was seen drinking green tea, casually talking with Bayonetta at one of the tables.

_"Sure, the sad thing is quite obvious. But one thing is for certain. It is without question an experience I will never forget."_

* * *

**Alright, there it is. Wii Fit is done. If this was real, she would probably go down as one of the most... "unique" castaways of all time lol.**

**Questions:**

**1\. Did you like Wii Fit Trainer? What do you have to say about her game?**

**2\. How would she continue to feel as more people enter the jury?**

**If you enjoyed her (wont be surprised if you did lol) feel free to vote for her on my poll and I will see you all when the next juror comes!**


	5. Chapter 5: Juror 5

Kodai Island - Ponderosa

Chapter 5 - Juror 5

***Sigh***

**...It's not like I don't know what to say, but it's rather me having a million things to say tbh. I don't even know where to begin. ...Well, we can start off with the after Lucario played his idol on Mewtwo . Yet he clearly didn't need to since Mewtwo already had one and almost went home with an idol in his... "pocket". That's what they always say anyway.**

**But the main fact was that Wolf O'Donnell basically betrayed Bowser Koopa and indirectly sends him to the jury. Link accidentally finds out about Wolf's idol, which explains the reason to why he looked beyond devastated that Wolf chose not to play his idol on Bowser, despite saving him ****_three_**** times. One for playing his idol on him at the Samus vote, two for manipulating his alliance to target Falcon over Bowser, and three for flipping with Mewtwo to take out Ganondorf. Just...**

**More will be said in the next chapter for the main story, but let's just focus on Bowser solely. This is his Ponderosa chapter after all so let's just get straight into it. But all I can say is that the worst part is that Bowser never even knew that Wolf had an idol, and all the rest of the jurors do is to speculate. So let's see...**

**~KF**

* * *

_"Hi, I'm Bowser, juror number five, and this is **my **Ponderosa!"_

* * *

**Night 32**

* * *

Sigh...

"Feeling like I'm at the top of the world ever since I won that immunity challenge... I've made a big move and found myself in a final four alliance..." His head was hung down as he walked. "Then I became a swing vote, but then... I dunno what happened..."

_"I got voted out..." He was still shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't believe it. ...I was **one **entire week away from getting a million dollars. Lucario played an idol. I don't know **why** he would waste it on Mewtwo since I doubt he has another one... Now I'm out of the game..."_

"It was a 5-4. That was what it was. I don't care if my name is written down. Bottom line is that I wasn't supposed to go home tonight but the idol screwed me over. I didn't know Lucario had an idol, let alone play it on Mewtwo of all people. Now my entire alliance is screwed."

_"I don't have bitter feelings towards Lucario because we **never** worked together. ...I just didn't want to be voted out. I didn't want this to happen! The moment I felt that everything was going right, I'm all of a sudden out of the game. They saw through me and here I am sitting here on a Ponderosa step."_

Bowser Koopa took his time making his way towards the tent. Upon opening it, of course it was time to greet Crazy Hand.

"Hi Bowser!"

"Hi..." He looked to the side. "I guess..."

_"I wish it didn't happen the way it went down. Unlike most people, I'd rather know that I'm going home than be blindsided, because all my hopes of getting a spot in the final four are now gone. Mario is somehow still in the game but I'm not. **That's **one thing that ticks me off, but I guess I gotta get used to it while I'm here, don't I?"_

"What was the hardest part of the game for you?"

"Um..." Initially the koopa did not even know where to start, and he expressed it by placing a hand on his forehead to think. "I dunno. So much has happened for the past month I can't think of one particular thing at the top of my head... Well,... I guess the absolute _hardest_ part of the game was me simply trying to deal with everybody. Like, everyone knows how much I can't stand Mario. I hardly liked anyone in my tribe. But even when I got to the merge, people were still annoying me all the time, whether because of strategy or not. Like, one time I got into an argument with Wii Fit Trainer for not holding this 'tree pose' right or whatever she calls it..."

Crazy Hand 'nodded'. "It's understandable that some castaways get irritated when you're surrounded by strangers for a long time. Let's try out the scale. How did you initially weigh?"

"..." He looked back before raising an eyebrow. "Um... 2600? ...This does not include my shell..."

He was then told to step on the scale.

"...2359!? ...Really!?"

"So that means you've lost..." Crazy Hand used his calculator to perform the subtraction. "241 pounds exactly. Good job."

He buried his hands to bring them down his face, subsequently walking towards the tent exit. "I need to eat something. Let's go..."

* * *

Juror number five was then seen getting off from the boat.

_"When I finally made it to Ponderosa, the first person I ended up seeing was DK..."_

"Hey! Welcome to the Ponderosa alliance, haha!" Donkey Kong shook Bowser's hand and gave him a hug. "You didn't even get the majority of the votes so you weren't even supposed to go home tonight."

"Welcome aboard, Bowser." Bayonetta spoke next with a hand on her hip. "You performed rather well out there, in spite of your aggressive strategy."

Even Ganondorf spoke. "Greetings, Bowser. My apologies for hardly interacting with you on the island. Part of me feels as if me and you started on the same team, perhaps things would have been different."

_"My reception was actually rather positive. I voted out everyone here except for Donkey Kong, yet no one had any ill feelings towards me. Not that I would even care if that was the case, but my reception was really good! Even the people at Ponderosa respected the game that I was playing out there. I was going to be cut-throat and I was not gonna hold back no matter what anyone said. I've done everything I could to stay in it. Even though I didn't win, knowing that you were willing to stop at nothing to get to the million dollars is what matters most at the end of the day if you lose."_

Bayonetta was the first to head back in. "Make yourself at home, Koopa. You're just in time for some dinner. You look at yourself in the mirror, and we will have our discussion shortly."

He blinked in reaction, subsequently rotating his head around, the rest of his body doing the same after he found himself to be quite surprised. "Woah... I am almost just as big as Ganondorf. I can't even compete with DK at the moment. And when was the last time my head has grown _this _much hair!? Junior didn't tell me I looked different at all!"

_"Poor Bowser. What a poor, **poor** little creature." Bayonetta softly shook her head. "I never cared for him that much when I met him, but over time, especially after the Wii Fit Trainer vote, ...I was sorta starting to root for him."_

-/-

Hamburgers, french fries, pizza, fish, chicken, what else could a koopa like Bowser asked for?

As they all occasionally shifted their eyes to watch him devour his food, Bayonetta started the discussion as promised. "So, let's get started. Did you know anything about Lucario having an idol?"

He immediately shook in reaction, yet not even looking up from his plate. "Clearly no one did. Not Mario, not even Mewtwo himself because Mewtwo would have had an idol and I know he would've played it."

"And where did you find that extra vote?"

"I found it in the tool box." He answered Wii Fit Trainer. "I got tired of being on the bottom and there was no way I was gonna go rocks at the final twelve. I was winning a million for my kids here, and so I got the advantage at that point. Sure I could have used it just to stay on the safe side, but I knew it was going to be broken anyway."

"..."

"Hey, at least it wasn't my idea to get _you_ out, okay!?" Koopa looked up for once to glare, but then right back at his food. "Wolf was the one that found out about your advantage."

"Say, speaking of him, why did Link look at him like that?" Bayonetta brought up. "He looked at him as if he knew something we all didn't. ...Was he expecting him to pull something out?"

"I doubt it..." He replied honestly. "If he had an idol, I would have been the first to know and I wouldn't be sitting here right now. If Link thought he had an idol, someone's lying."

Ganondorf blinked. He never seemed to sure about it himself. "From my perspective, I would have never told a soul. That idol would have been in my possession and I would not be obligated to tell anyone..."

"Well, whatever happened, happened and now I gotta live with it." Bowser took a sip of his beer. "But like I said: if Wolf had another opportunity to save me, he would have done it. He did it before. We were even planning a final four with Link and Ike."

"..." They all sat there speechless.

"Yeah, exactly. That's one of the reasons why Link flipped on his alliance and take Wii Fit out."

Her elbows immediately slammed on the table, covering her face with her hands.

"Who were you all going to target?" Bayonetta was now curious.

"I was actually the swing vote, 'cause Pit wanted to save his alliance." He elaborated. "Ike told me that it didn't matter what direction I took, but I thought I had no reason to flip, so I stuck with the Mewtwo vote. I didn't even he care if he wrote my name down (which he most likely did), because I was plannin' on moving forward with him anyway. We were planning on blindsiding Mario next, so that plumber has no idea how lucky he is right now..."

Ignoring the eyes, Wii Fit Trainer was still on the apparent fact that Link took her out. "I... I don't even know what to say right now. Link is the reason to why I lost a million dollars..."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes at her lack of self-awareness.

* * *

Bowser Koopa turned the lights on in his new room he was going to be sleeping in for the next seven days.

"Holy Star Spirits... I get to sleep on a _bed_..."

_"Nothing better than to sleep in a nice cozy bed, rather than sleep with someone like Mario or Wii Fit Trainer. I **somehow** ended up next to her when we all met at the merge, and oh boy... That chick talks **way** too much. You couldn't even get to sleep anyway!"_

"...Okay, despite me knowing myself, I don't really wanna get in it while I'm still dirty... That's just wrong..." The ninth place finisher folded his arms, then turning on his heel to head in another direction. "Lemme go to the bathroom and take a shower so that I can _finally _get to sleep_..._"

* * *

**Day 33**

* * *

"Oh, pass me the syrup over there DK. These pancakes aren't gonna pour syrup on themselves... Oh, _there_ he is. The grand King Koopa!"

Even though Bayonetta was obviously fueling Bowser's ego, Koopa himself found it to be amusing.

"About time you woke up. You wouldn't want to sleep all day, would you?"

"Why wouldn't I? I finally get a break here! ...But you do have a point, now that we're in a place like this. I mean it's just _fabulous_. Also, I am basically king of the day after all since this is my time... I wonder what would happen if I was an actual king? Would be pretty neat, wouldn't it?"

_"No Mario, no Sumasshu (except DK here), no arguing, no fighting, no challenges, no strategizing, and no more paranoia. Those are the things I don't have to deal with anymore. I can finally actually enjoy myself here in Japan, since I've never been here before. I wish Junior was here right now, but he's being escorted back home, probably ready to tell his other siblings. At least he gets the right to see what they didn't see, since this season isn't even gonna air until months later, except for the live reunion show..."_

-/-

A couples hours later, Bowser ended up finding Ganondorf on the hammock.

_"You know, despite how aggressive my gameplay was, beside my alliance, I um... I sorta felt bad for Ganon in a way even though I voted him out (which I had no choice to or else I would have been sent home). Me and Ganondorf actually have some similarities, even though I said before that there can't be more than one me on the island, but I only said that because he was a threat. But anyway, like he said last night, we never really talked to each other much in the game at all. We were the big targets in completely different alliances. If only we were on the same tribe in the beginning, maybe that would have been our chance. So I sorta spent some time relating to Ganon a little bit..."_

"So what exactly did Link _do_ for the first three days?"

"Meh..." Ganondorf Dramgire looked away, still wishing that he was on the opposing tribe from the start. "He was simply a nuisance, a thorn on my side that I've never gotten rid of. He was such a know-it-all, as if one host for the show was not enough; having two of them is not needed and unnecessary. Day four, and as a unit, we were planning on eliminating Wii Fit Trainer from the island for being a liability, yet of course, Link of all people warns us to not 'plan too early' basically. It was day four on the island, she was obviously cancer to the tribe, and she had literally no allies. Look at what has happened now."

"..."

"Exactly."

"See, this is why I started to feel bad for you." Bowser said to him. "But then at the same time, _I _pretty much had to deal with my entire tribe except for my core alliance, which got wiped out anyway. Maybe we should have interacted more we would have done something. But the way things were, we just couldn't. Even if we had the chance, there was just so much crap going on. You know what I'm sayin'?"

"...Hmph..." Ganon rolled his eyes at that.

"I mean I'll be honest. If you would have _somehow_ made it to the final three, with the right people, I would gave you my vote, hahaha! Maybe we should have took each other to the end."

"..." Whether it was a surprise or not, Koopa actually made Ganon smirk. Hard. Even a small laugh managed to escape. "Perhaps we should have, that way we could have eliminating Sumasshu plus Wii Fit and Link, that way things would have been easier for the both of us."

_"I'll admit it when I say it. I am actually quite proud of Bowser and his gameplay. We have a very similar style when it comes to Survivor. Neither of us like it when someone stands in our way when it comes to taking control, and throughout our conversation, he had some pretty valid points. It's a wonder to why we were not put together on the same tribe. The Survivor Gods perhaps chose to separate us both so that we could have the opportunity to dominate everyone, in spite of it clearly not working on in the end."_

-/-

"..."

"You think your kids talk about you everyday while you're gone?"

"While I'm out _here_? Of course..."

Bowser and Donkey Kong were viewing the horizon from standing on the sand.

The latter spoke again. "When they find out that you didn't win, would do you think they would do?"

He snickered at the thought. "They would most likely start begging me to play again."

"Sounds about right. My nephew would probably say the same."

_"Even though I didn't win, I think it's safe to say that I probably had the best story out here. I survived all those pre-merge Tribal Councils, I won an immunity challenge, I got on a reward, I made it to the Loved Ones visit, I won individual immunity when I absolutely needed to, and I had my advantage that greatly impacted the game I wanted to."_

"Who do you think it's next?" Donkey Kong asked another question.

"...Well,... I was kinda hoping that Mario would somehow be next since the alliances are tied, but now that I'm here, I kinda don't want to because that means that I have to sit next to him at the reunion, hahaha!"

_"Even though I got voted out, if Lucario would have never played that idol, I would have been in the final four without question. Maybe even final three. I dunno if I would have won or not. but dang right I would have gave it my all. I have no regrets on how I played. The jury still respects me and my game. I know my kids do. Yeah, I might have wanted to win this game so bad, but after what I've been through with this much success... I realize that it is something I can live with."_

* * *

**Alright, done. So based off the reviews on my latest chapter from my main fic, it seems that quite a few people ruled for Bowser. Wolf really screwed him over, as well as his entire core alliance. Yet this chapter is for Bowser only, so we'll stick what that. I personally thought that even though he was clearly a villain, he had such an amazing story.**

**Questions:**

**1\. Did you like Bowser? What did you think of his gameplay?**

**2\. Do you think Bowser would have made it a lot further if he survived?**

**If you liked Bowser, vote for him in my poll if you havent already and I will see you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Juror 6

Kodai Island - Ponderosa

Chapter 6 - Juror #6

**Alllllright, so we just went through another unexpected elimination yesterday. This season has been a wild ride. The pre-merge was great (even though five Sumasshu players went home in a row in the beginning), but once the merge happened, it... it was really something lol.**

**So just like the Bowser vote, there was some criticism going on. Mainly around Wolf again, Pit (obviously), to even Ike himself, and it's understandable for all three cases. We all know what Pit could've did, and potentially Wolf by not playing his idol on the obvious target (despite it still being risky), and Ike himself for also not flipping. I'm just gonna say right now, I don't blame the people criticizing Ike for that, since if I was him, I would have clearly flipped myself. (I would have actually purposefully voted for Mario on the first try, and then be like "Uh, Pit? This is your last chance..." and then after he disagreed for a second time, _then _I would have flipped lol.)**

**But all I gotta say was that... it was simply Ike's way of thinking lol. In his mind, he thought that he was gonna be the immediate target after flipping, even though that might not have been _necessarily _true, due to Link and possibly even Wolf trying to keep him around, and Ike could always win challenges. Thus, his decision to not flip was rather questionable.**

**Some of you are probably also wondering this: Why. Didn't. Mewtwo. Play. The Idol? (This is his second missed opportunity, but that will be explained later.) But for right now, this chapter will be all about Ike. Enjoy.**

**~KF**

* * *

_"Hello, I'm Ike, and this is my Ponderosa."_

* * *

**Night 33**

* * *

...

Nothing.

...

Nothing at all.

...

Not even a sigh, let a single word escaping from the latest jury member's mouth. Yet he was not even taking his time anymore. With a pretty decent speed, he headed straight for Crazy Hand's tent.

_"Well, it's official. I've been eliminated by pure fate, that was decided by a rock. I am now the victim of only the fourth rock draw in Survivor history. I know how rare it is. The show has about forty seasons, and I of all people of course didn't get lucky tonight. Am I frustrated? Maybe, but I'm way more upset than frustrated. I wanted to make a move, yet **when**_ _I wanted to do it, I get my torch snuffed. ...And now I gotta live with it for the rest of my life..."_

-/-

"So, how much weight do you think you lost?"

"Well, let's see..." Ike obviously had to take a break from thinking of the events that just occurred in the game. "Um... Well, I'm a meat eater, and I love chicken... And the only time we eat some type of meat is when we kill a chicken or win a reward... Let's see... I guess between fifteen to twenty pounds? ...I'm not a math expert, honestly..."

"Step on the scale." The host's brother pointed as he did just that.

"...158.7..."

"And you weighed a 180.3 pounds before you started, so that means you lost exactly..." He did the necessary subtraction in his handheld calculator. "..21.6 pounds..."

At least he was close, but he still seemed to be a little stunned, still staring at the scale. "...Wow... Well, looks like I need to eat a lot tonight, huh?"

_"I have never dreamed of losing this much weight on the show. This isn't fake, guys, for whoever is watching back at home. This is all one hundred percent **real**. I need to get my weight back, 'cause I wasn't this size when I was like... seventeen..."_

* * *

Ike took his time getting off the boat.

"...Oh my god, Ike..."

_"This first person that greeted me was Wii Fit Trainer of all people. Yet at this point, I didn't even care. Why should I? Me being annoyed by her was the last thing on my mind based on how I went out, and everyone that came here before me felt for me, which felt good since they felt that I could have made an even further."_

After Wii Fit Trainer finished hugging him, everyone else proceeded to do the same, with the exception of Ganondorf who gave him a respectable hand shake, with an additional pat on the back.

"You were quite interesting out there." commented Bayonetta. "Bowser told me everything. You should have made it to the final four."

"...Yeah... yeah I should've..."

_"Ike didn't have to go out the way he did... I mean,... he got eliminated from the show by a rock for one thing. But the guy got out by drawing the wrong rock, without even having his name written down... That's sad..." Donkey Kong said. "But this time it's just unacceptable. I don't know what happened back there, but... I'd rather get blindsided than drawing a rock. That's just my personal opinion..."_

-/-

"...Why didn't anyone tell me that I looked homeless?"

It was now time for Ike to stand at the mirror to take a minute to glance at himself. Indeed he did look a little dirty, and when he took his shirt off that had dirt stains all over, he appeared to be thinner than ever before.

"...Okay, I can't handle this..." Ike threw his shirt on the ground. "I need to eat... _Now_."

And so he did within the next few minutes.

"So Ike, where do you wanna start off?" Bayonetta had the desire to know of the latest information of the game as soon as possible.

"Well,... other than the final four alliance that was planned, I guess I could say that I pretty much knew everything after Wii Fit Trainer left. I knew about potential Mario blindside, I was the one that volunteered to talk to Bowser, I voted for him on purpose just to play both sides, I continued to play both sides earlier at that tribal..."

"Did you know about _my_ voteoff?"

"Uh, not necessarily. Link actually told me that he wanted to make a move and use me to flip with him, but I rejected because I didn't want to have a bigger target on my back, but he still pulled it off with Bowser's extra vote."

"..."

"And today I tried organizing a plan to blindside Mewtwo by splitting the votes between Lucario and himself, but then Pit wouldn't flip, and here I am sitting at Ponderosa..." He was staring down at his food at that point.

"Wow..."

"I believe he should be ridiculed for that..." Bayonetta opinionated.

"Why wouldn't he flip? 'Cause now at the end of the day, _his_ alliance is in jeopardy..." Donkey Kong questioned.

_"Ike became just the fourth castaway in the history of the show to be eliminated at Tribal Council, without ever getting a **single **vote. And for to go out like that is completely unfair, especially since apparently he attempted at making a move and getting rid of Mewtwo once in for all, but after what we heard tonight, Pit screwed him over..." Bayonetta then sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Oh, I wish I was there... I would've took that offer in one second, even if I had no other choice..."_

"I dunno... He told me that he doesn't trust Mewtwo as far as he could throw him, but he _completely_ trusts Lucario in terms of bringing him to the finals... See, this is why if Bowser wouldn't have went home last night, none of this would've happened..." He found himself staring at his food.

"...So why didn't _you_ flip?" Wii Fit Trainer blinked.

"I thought I would've became the immediate target." He responded in self-defense. "I would have been public enemy number one, but now that I think about it, there was a fifty-fifty chance of that happening, but it is what it is. Lucario over there should know that you have to have guts to risk drawing rocks for Mewtwo. That's why I said that if Bowser was in the game this wouldn't have..." Ike started to trail off, but then all of a sudden, he snapped his finger in between bites of his burger. "Oh, by the way, Bowser.,.. there is something that I wanna tell you. ...This is a little abrupt, but I hope that you can take it..."

"I'm listening..." He blinked.

"So um... That idol that Wolf played tonight? ...Well," He decided to recall previous events. "remember the tribal before that went you went home? I noticed Link looking at Wolf like he had two heads. Apparently, Link accidentally found out about Wolf's idol before that Tribal Council took place. He had it."

"..."

"...Wait, what?" Wii Fit Trainer leaned closer with a confounded look.

"He told us that he found out during some idol hunt that took place before the merge."

"..." Bowser dropped his jaw. "_No way_..."

"..." Donkey Kong's jaw was hanging as well. "So it _was _him! I knew he had it all along. I just never asked him about it! He could've saved Bowser last night!"

"Wait, then why didn't he play it?" Bayonetta cocked her head to the side. "So _that's _why Link looked ticked off..."

"Exactly." Ike nodded. "He told Link that he wanted to keep it for himself. There's no way that I'm lying about it because not only that I'm sitting at Ponderosa right now and have no reason to lie, but he literally played at tribal today. ...Bowser, I don't know about how you feel about him now, but he... he's a traitor. Link doesn't trust him anymore..."

"..."

_"Obviously somebody's not gonna sleep well tonight even though he's at Ponderosa, hahaha! ...But really. I feel bad for Bowser. Not only that I blame Pit for obvious reasons, but Wolf still takes some of the blame. If Bowser was saved, there was no way that this was gonna happen to me. No **way**."_

* * *

"Okay... What do we have here...?"

Ike just turned the lights on in his room he was supposed to stay in for the next six days.

_"I think I'm the first Survivor castaway that came on the show with blue hair, and when I washed it... the dirt... it... it was just so embarrassing, haha. I have **never** had that much dirt come out of my hair before. But then again, I rarely even thought of my hair on the island unless I found time for something to complain about, so I think I've spent the most time on my hair than the rest of my body, even though I'll probably still have some dirt that I need to get rid of anyway."_

His voice was heard from the bathroom. "I think I'm gonna be in here all night...

* * *

**Day 34**

* * *

"Where's Bowser?"

"He's still mad about finding out about 'the truth' last night. The Koopa's down by the beach somewhere."

"...Where's Ike?"

"...Um... He's lifting..."

"...Again?"

_"Ike has been workout out all morning." Bayonetta noted. "Now I'm hearing from Donkey Kong that he's lifting for the umpteenth time. It does get sort of boring when you observe someone repeat the same repetitive movements. He was doing sit ups before I left, yet when I came back, he's resorting to another exercise he did early today. ...Look, I know you're trying to stay fit, but at this point, even Wii Fit Trainer is starting to get concerned about it. **That's **a problem..."_

Like Bayonetta, even Ganondorf Dragmire was busy eyeing Ike's workout routine in the Ponderosa.

"...How long?"

"Oh, I don't know, Ganon..." She shook her head. "...I just don't know... We have a whole beach here. So much more you can do while we're out here waiting out here for the finals..."

"Whew..." He was seen wiping sweat from his forehead. "Alright, I think that's enough..."

"About time..."

Ike apparently never even realized that there were not one, but two of his fellow jurors standing near. Well in his defense, they were at the opposite end of the cafe, so one could not have blamed him.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?"

"How many more hours do you plan on spending on making sure you're the alpha male of the week?"

"...Wha?" He held his head back quite a bit in reaction to the Umbra Witch's question. "Oh, no, no... It's not like that... It's just that I haven't been using equipment like this before..."

"Well, if you put it that way, then I guess that's somewhat understandable in your case." The female then shifted her head to the Gerudo. "Then again, _he_ has never used equipment like this before either, and where he comes from, it is without question that he has even more of a disadvantage..."

"..."

"...Yeah, _offense_..."

"..." Ike bluntly sighed with a head shake. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm freaking you guys out... It's just... I'm trying to deal with everything while I'm still here. ...You know, to take my mind off of things?"

"I understand." She nodded in assurance, beginning to wander closer to the swordsman. "Nobody in this entire Ponderosa understands how you feel. But just working out alone won't help as much. Find an activity or something. ...Or simply have general conversations with others. ...You know what, Ganondorf, you never went fishing that much either for a while. Let's go."

* * *

"I'll be sitting right here watching you both. You both can swim, you both have caught fish before, so jump in."

Bayonetta decided that it was a good idea to have Ike and Ganondorf go snorkeling while catching some fish. All five jurors were on a boat ride at that point anyway, so why not? Wii Fit Trainer wanted to make sure that they were doing the procedure properly, despite her barely fishing while she was on the island. Perhaps she cared more about them swimming in the water. Bowser on the other hand was asked to join the other two men as well, but he was apparently too upset to swim. He found himself to never be a fisher, anyway.

Donkey Kong volunteered to join them though, so there they were.

_"Maybe Bayonetta was right. I'm just finding it difficult on how to cope with everything the day after I got vo-... uh, **eliminated** from Survivor. It's best to focus on the positives all the while, and then jump back into it at the Final Tribal Council. ...But anyway, yeah, we did catch quite a bit of fish today. Wii Fit Trainer as usual tried to take charge of everything. She was worried about any possible stingrays that were in the water... But we've literally caught stingrays while on the island... Whatever. I just let her be her and that's it..."  
_

"And Ike," Her hands were over her mouth. "I hope you remembered to put on sun screen!"

* * *

"What would your sister say?"

In spite of her bossiness from earlier, the fitness trainer actually sat down with Ike to have a one on one conversation.

"Um... She would be mad that of how I went out, but she..." She was thinking of her as he was elaborating, causing him to glance away. He could not have cried at that point; not in front of Wii Fit Trainer of all people. So he managed to hold it out in the end. "She would have still told me that I've done a good job. Now I have to make sure she doesn't tell anyone everything."

"There are all sorts of places you can go to when the season airs. We have plenty of people on this season that has access to watching it on television. Come to the Wii Fit Studio, because I'm already thinking of inviting Ganon."

_"I've made it to day thirty-three on Survivor. My experience out here was something that I will never forget as long as I live. I'm not used to anything like this,... but I think I love it. I strongly recommend this to all of my folks at home. There are beings here that I've never seen, yet some can be rather interesting to interact with. But,... my number one wish was to be the guy that is friends with everyone so I can make it as far as possible. ...And I did it! I never ticked anybody off on the jury (even though I might have if things were different), I've actually met some pretty cool people out here, and I have absolutely no regrets on the type of game I played. I'm still sorta depressed on how I went out, but ignore that,... this is a once in a lifetime experience that will always be with me forever."_

* * *

**...And that was it lol. I actually had a hard time with this one because I literally had no idea what to do with Ike, so that last part I came up with was inspired by another Ponderosa video on an actual season.**

**Questions:**

**1\. What did you think of Ike's gameplay? Did you like/dislike him?**

**2\. Who would Ike vote for at this point to win Survivor?**

**If you enjoyed Ike, vote for him on my poll on my profile, and I will see you all next time! (Actually working on the next juror right now.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Juror 7

Kodai Isalnd - Ponderosa

Chapter 7 - Juror #7

**Well there you have it folks. Wolf O'Donnell, possibly the biggest threat left in the game has been officially eliminated after successfully playing his idol on Bowser (the first time), manipulating his tribe into keeping Bowser over Falcon, a well timed flip with Mewtwo, and the now infamous supposed final four alliance with Bowser, Ike, and Link.**

**...This dude just fell as quick as he rose lol. He has completely fallen from grace. Things just kept getting worse and worse for him and it took Sonic of all people to get him out haha. Let's see how he reacts to it all...**

**~KF**

* * *

_"'Sup, I'm Wolf O'Donnell, juror number seven, and this is my Ponderosa. ...Interesting if I do say so myself, haha."_

* * *

**Night 35**

* * *

"What a shocker..."

In spite of his unexpected blindside, mercenary Wolf O'Donnell was taking his vote off rather well.

_"Never saw it coming. Never saw it coming at all. I thought that since Mario won immunity, maybe Sonic would have gotten votes. So after the master finished reading Lucario's name for the fourth time, all of a sudden I see my name come out of nowhere. I know I got three votes, but Master Hand only needed to read my name twice, so here am I right now officially out of the game... Oh well. Least I made it to the jury where there's food."_

"Welcome, Wolf!" Crazy Hand greeted upon seeing the anthropomorphic lupine enter. "Sit down over here for your post-game evaluation."

"Alright..."

"Hmm... Okay." The large, white glove-like hand finished writing on the clipboard he was holding. "Now it's time to ask you some questions. How did you handle yourself physically out there for the past five weeks?"

"Oh boy, where do I start?" In spite of his smirk, his right hand was going all over his face. "Umm... Well I was ticked off back when I started on Tatakai because of how... _little_ food there was out there. It was just working on the camp and strategizing 24/7, which of course does not help anything, as well as the fact that I of course never won every tribal reward challenge. And then to top it all off, there was Wii Fit telling us to workout every five seconds... And that's only me talking of the pre-merge."

"Step on the scale."

"...158.4?"

"Okay, so that means, you've lost exactly..." Crazy Hand did the math on the calculator. "...17.2 pounds..."

"..._Dang..._ Suddenly ninth grade at the academy all over again..."

-/-

"Alright, thanks..."

_"I had no idea what my reception was gonna be at the Ponderosa at all. I've ticked off Ganon, I've ticked off Wii Fit, ...hopefully Bayonetta's not mad at me, maybe Ike will be alright... I mean, I basically changed up the game a lil' bit, haha."_

"Hi..." And the first to greet Wolf O'Donnell was Bayonetta, and she was even the one to hug him first.

"I'm dirty."

"Oh I could care less for now. You'll take a shower when you're done here for the night." She dismissed it with a waved off to the side.

"I was wondering why no one was going after you before, but here you are I guess." He shook hands with Donkey Kong before hugging briefly. "Trust me, this is _definitely_ worth the wait."

"Good game, man." Ike exchanged a hug with him as well.

If the hand shaking of Ganon was any indication, one would have made an inference that maybe Ganon was at the very least not as upset as he once was before. Maybe he somehow got over it? The question had yet to be answered when the Wii Fit Trainer suddenly came out. Even though she never seemed to think of hugging him, or at least a respectable hand shake, the two did managed to be civil to one another.

"Bowser's just over here."

"..."

_"But obviously, the one person I was worried of the most was Bowser. I cost him a million dollars, let alone at least making it to the final four..."_

And there he was. His arms were tightened, yet the look of his face was not filled with rage, nor was it filled with glee; simply a blank, neutral expression.

"...So?"

That was in fact Bowser's first word, and not his. Despite that single word potentially meaning literally anything, Wolf knew exactly what Koopa meant in particular. He thought of a million ways to apologize, yet after seemingly half a dozen seconds, he found out that one word was really all that was needed to show Bowser that he himself was indeed at fault.

"...Sorry."

"..." He sighed. "As long as you realize that you were wrong, that's all that matters. ...I rather not waste my time being angry after you did help me throughout all of this... So,... I guess we should just sit down..."

Bayonetta giggled at that. "Not until Mr. O'Donnell looks at himself in the mirror, first."

"Huh...?" Steps closer, and there he was. With the combination of his recent weight loss, and his clothes looking as dirty as ever, Mr. O'Donnell did indeed looked as if he was a homeless anthropomorphic animal. "Ugh... I look _disgusting_..."

_"Bowser was probably infuriated at me after Ike probably told him everything, which is why he seems kinda tolerable of me now. So even though he's not ticked at the moment, he still knows that I was in the wrong from what I... **didn't **do, and he wanted to make sure I knew that, and I did, and then we just carried on from there."_

"Alright, let's dig in..."

Meatloaf, a hamburger, and a meat lover's pizza. Was there anything else that needed to be said about the type of food that Wolf ordered? It was to no one's surprise that he was devouring his food as if he had not eaten in weeks.

_"Wolf knew that he was secretly running the show for the longest time." said Bayonetta. "He was the threat that no one saw coming. No doubt that if he would have made it to the end, without indirectly betraying Bowser, he would have won the show. I know he would have at least gotten my vote no matter what happened, because he took control of most of the season. And he knew it."  
_

"Dude..." Donkey Kong spoke. "You were the silent assassin this whole time and no one even looked at you, especially after you know who voted me out."

"Mewtwo?"

"Yeah, exactly. All the heat went to him and you all of a sudden fell off the radar. I already knew you had the idol."

"But what I'd like to know is the reason to why you sent me to the jury."

Of course Ganondorf's question had yet to be answered by the lupine himself. Although, who could have blamed him? If Wolf was the cause of his demise, it would not have hurt that much to at least know why.

Clearly since they were both at Ponderosa together, the seventh juror had to be honest. "You were voted out because we had no choice. I was definitely gonna play my idol on Bowser then..."

The Koopa simply stared.

"But then I found out from Bowser that Mewtwo wanted to flip and take you out and I was like, 'Dang... Looks like I don't have to play my idol after all.'" Wolf continued. "Sumasshu was originally planning on voting you out, but since DK found out that he was flipping and voting with them, you were the last option left due to you potentially going to run the show with Mewtwo if you were safe that night. You were also possibly the biggest physical threat at the time."

He pointed at the Umbra Witch, though his eyes still remained on Dragmire. "She was left out of the loop because Mewtwo thought that she was too close to you strategic wise."

_"Ah, Wolf." said Ike with a small shake of his head. "He had quite a bit of explaining to do the moment he sat down in his chair. This is what happens when you were a big threat. And he was. He was just a **huge** threat. Me and Link would have probably voted him out in fourth or something."_

"...Mewtwo, though?"

"We all hate him." Ike answered his friend with a laugh, joined by a few other jurors. "We're planning on giving him the silent treatment if he shows up here."

"...What about Pit?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"I... kinda don't want talk about him right now." He laughed again, but it seemed to be quite sarcastic.

"What I _do_ want to talk about is what on earth happened, there?" Bayonetta was curious.

Same with Wii Fit Trainer. "Yeah. Not one person over here expected you to be here tonight."

"Neither did I." His head shake was in agreement with the two females. "I thought that maybe since Mario won immunity, then Sonic would have been sent here, but... it looks like they finally opened their eyes and saw me as a threat, so they took me out."

_"Other than maybe Link, Wolf was the last person we expected to be here. I really thought that my boy Sonic would show up here (thankfully he didn't since he's still in the game), but Wolf going just shook everything. People are really playin' hard."_

-/-

"Hehe, alright I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

_"Shower time."_

"...Aw, come on... Wow... I really was a filthy dog out there wasn't I?"

_"The amount of dirt and sand that came out of my fur was... ridiculous to say the least. Being an anthropomorphic animal that has fur or feathers isn't easy. I'm sure Fox and Falco had a hard time, too. ...But they went out in the pre-merge and aren't here anymore. Pre-jury members get to go on a trip until the season is done filming to avoid spoilers, so they're all probably somewhere else in Japan."_

"I guess that other shower on that reward really helped, or it could have been much worse... Then again, the absolute worst part about this is it's gonna take me an eternity to dry off... Can't wait to hit those sheets..."

* * *

**Day 36**

* * *

"Alright, now it's time to show the camera and the people at home what I got for breakfast here..."

Besides Ike, Wolf O'Donnell was the only person up at the time in the Ponderosa cafe. He figured since he was still in Okinawa, Japan, in spite of him barely sleeping throughout the entirety of his Survivor adventure, he still had the desire to be up around eight in the morning, rather than sleeping a little.

"Take a look at my plate right here. I got me some french toast, eggs, hashbrowns, bacon, eggs (what I already said that), ...sausage, and of course a cup of coffee in the morning."

"Dude, you're gonna be fat..." Ike stared with a smirk with arms tied. "Your appetite even challenges Bowser's and makes my appetite seem like nothing."

"I'm hungry." He defended himself with a simple shrug, digging right into his first meal of the day. "You don't eat food, you're gonna die. That's how it works. Nobody wants to die at Ponderosa of all places, let alone in Japan after playing a game of Survivor, one of the most popular reality TV shows."

"Well, since you're already doing that, I figure since you're an anthropomorphic wolf it makes sense, so I shouldn't even be surprised."

_"Wolf is really taking advantage of the time he has out here. I figured that Ganon, being the first member of the jury, kinda took tings more slowly, like processing everything in about what was happening out there and what was around him in Ponderosa. Wolf just dove right him as if he's been here for weeks. ...Buuuut I don't think I can blame him. He's only gonna be here for four more days." Wii Fit Trainer grinned. "If one thing is certain, he is definitely gonna make sure he has as much fun as possible."_

-/-

"I remember when you, Fox, and Snake first arrived you were as elated as ever."

"Indeed I was, hahaha! I thought I was gonna die of my rage out there after Falco went home on day six. The majority alliance was _killing_ me. Heck, they even made a name for themselves called the 'Good Guys' alliance. ...Like, really!?"

Wolf burst out laughing.

_"Me and Wolf still have our genuine friendship in spite of what happened." said Bowser. "There ain't now bad blood between us. Even if he would have made it to the end, all I had to do was to make sure what he failed to do was wrong and own up on his mistake, and **maybe **I still would have voted for him. Can't blame him if he's one of the biggest reasons to why I made it this far, so I was still disappointed that he's here right now when he could have won this thing."_

"We knew that Snake was going after Fox all along." He continued on, lying in a hammock outside the cafe, with Wolf standing next to him. "All I wanted to do on Sumasshu was to get in a super strong alliance so we can get out Mario, but DK wouldn't listen, and Snake definitely didn't listen. I mean, even if you're _not_ going to listen, at least try not to live up to your name as much as possible."

He proceeded to lift his head up, his right hand doing the same. "So when we got to Tribal Council, as soon as those votes came out, when Master Hand read that final vote that was needed,... it was like _**BAM!**__"_

The fingers on his right hand then snapped. "Out of the game, baby! Perfect karma! One minute they pretend to be with you, and then the next minute they can switch! ...Just like that! But don't you worry, you mess with King Koopa, and then _this _is what you're gonna get!"

_"Bowser's a really funny guy." Wolf had to admit. "I know people at home probably think that he was the most entertaining Survivor out there this season. He's a villain like I am, but he's more of an 'in your face' type of guy and will always speak his mind whether it would hurt him or not. He's actually made some smart decisions in his game anyway. And with all this despite being target number one, the fact that he made it as far as he did (even with me of all people being the cause of his demise) is amazing. And if I could, I would switch places with him so that he would rise two spots more... Then again, it he went out before me when it came to the final juror, I'd still make it to the end. This is a million dollar game for a reason, hahaha!"_

-/-

"Hey..."

He and Bayonetta were now sitting beside each other on the steps of the cafe, with O'Donnell speaking the first word between the two ever since them greeting each other upon the wolf noticing Bayonetta sitting alone seemingly thinking to herself.

"...Yeah?" She turned.

"..." He grinned. "You know I still love you, right?"

"Don't tell me..." Her head then cocked to her right with a smirk.

"No, no, not like that, silly, haha..." He laughed in response.

"Oh, I know." It seemed apparent that her reply to Wolf's question was just to test him. "I just wanted to see how you would react, that's all. ...Do you think we would have ever made to the end together?"

"Eh..." He looked off to think for a moment. "_Possible_, but not likely... Maybe if we both would have flipped against Mewtwo in the Falcon vote?"

"You mean part of the reason to why I was gone in the first place?" Her smile grew. "Well, even though that would have sent me back anyway since Ganon trusted him and, perhaps that would have been an opportunity. ...But I guess it would have depended on how Ganon would have reacted, and I doubt it would have been positive."

_"I love this game. I never realized I would become one of the season's biggest threats for a long while. I just had the mentality of 'Wolf, get to the end no matter what.' But obviously I didn't expect any of this to happen. People said that I had a decent shot of winning the money, and I knew I had to lie sometimes to get my way, and I would own up to it. Some people here do respect good gameplay. It's not just about making as many moves as possible. I make my moves quietly, I was successfully under the radar, and it took the smartest of people to finally get me out of here. It's kind of how I work back where I come from, anyway. Sometimes playing the villain card is the only way around it. But as far as the game goes, in spite of me completely falling from grace as time went on, I know I did a pretty good job which will make up for it. ...Ugh, I don't know how to end this... Umm,... hopefully I will set an example for future castaways that I might inspire. I don't know how the fans of the show will react to my gameplay, but whatever it is, I know that I could've been the next winner of Survivor. But I'm still happy. And I can't wait to see who will win it all in the end."_

* * *

**Okay, so Wolf is clearly not bitter about it lol. And it's quite obvious that he's learned from his mistakes and what he did at the final nine was wrong. But despite that, people were still actually gonna vote for him in the end. So maybe taking him out was indeed necessary.**

**Questions:**

**1\. What did you all think of Wolf's game overall?**

**2\. We all know what his worse move was, but what was his _best _move in the game?**

**3\. Who do you all think would he vote for in the end?**

**If you enjoyed Wolf O'Donnell, feel free to vote for him in the poll on my profile and I will see you all next week for the next Ponderosa chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8: Juror 8

Kodai Island - Ponderosa

Chapter 8 - Juror 8

**Okay, so long time threat Mario is finally out of the game. After an interesting thirty-six day story. I actually personally don't care for Mario or his series that much, but even I felt kinda sad for him and became a threat right out of the gate. Though it was kind of a heroic exit for him, even though his exit was the first "non-blindside" since the Bayonetta vote, not counting Ike's rock draw elimination.**

**I really don't anyone on the jury besides Donkey Kong wanted him to reach the end of the game and win, but most likely they'll all respect him (Bowser would probably just be Bowser about it lol).**

**Let's see.**

**~KF**

* * *

_"It's-a me, Mario, juror number eight, and this is my Ponderosa!"_

* * *

**Night 36**

* * *

"Mamma Mia. What an adventure this has been... Let me see where I can find tent here..."

_"This has been one of the greatest adventures of my life. Never did anything like this before. I've met so many interesting faces. I was in danger of being the first person voted out, and here I am, making it all the way to day thirty-six. Just three nights sort of making it to the finals. But you know what they say: 'Be happy for what you have.'"_

"I am so exhausted... I need to hurry up and get this check up over with so I can get to Ponderosa as quickly as possible. I need food, and then I need to sleep."

_"There has been so much that has happened this season. Despite my tribe's early setback, I never attended Tribal Council again until the merge, and even then, I still worked with my greatest enemy to get further. **More **setbacks took place, then my greatest enemy in the game actually saved me, and I even won immunity when I needed to. I can not just ask for anything better other than winning, haha."_

-/-

"Hello. You are Master Hand's brother, correct?"

"Correct. I'm Crazy Hand." The white hand answered, holding the clipboard as usual. "I've spot with all of you individually before the season started. Take a seat over there and I will get your blood pressure."

"Ah, alright then..."

With the process being done successfully, it was now time for Mario to read his new weight following five weeks of him being stranded on the island.

"...It says 118.6..."

"And before the game started, you told me that you weighed exactly 138.4 pounds, which means you lost exactly 19.8 pounds..."

"Wow..." His eyes remained fixated on the scale. "I've lost quite a bit of weight... I don't even know how I feel about this..."

"Alright, Mario. Let's get your stuff and leave so you can head over to the Ponderosa." Crazy Hand suggested.

-/-

"Alright, guess this is it. Thank you so much..." Mario stared off into the distance at the cafe. "Ooh, interesting..."

_"Honestly, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't vote for absolutely everyone on the jury, but every single one of my fellow jurors wanted me out of the game, except for Donkey Kong. So I had no idea at all what was going to happen. ...But the first one that got my attention was Donkey Kong of course, who came running right up to me."_

"Don't break my spine! Don't break my spine!"

In spite of seemingly ignoring Mario, DK's big hug somehow never injured Mario at all, the plumber laughing it up hugging him back.

"I'm the only one that wanted you to stay!"

"That's what I thought." Mario looked ahead. "Ah, there's Wii Fit Trainer standing by the steps."

"Hello, Mario." She waved with a smile. "Great game, huh?"

_"Even though the world was against Mario, everyone actually respected him... I dunno about Bowser, but at least he wasn't angry or gave Mario the cold shoulder." said DK. "But like I said, the jury acknowledged the fact that Mario dealt with a lot and still made it as far as he did. So obviously people had to give him props for that."_

"Hello, everyone!"

"Greetings." Bayonetta said, her hand on her hip walking up to him. "So, you're finally here."

"Well, everybody has to get here anyway once the finals are done so that we can leave." The latest member of Kodai Island's jury slowly shifted his eyes across the cafe. "Looks like in a way this can be a positive experience, since I'm here before five other people. Let's start eating."

"Not until you look at yourself in the mirror." Ike lifted a finger, it then pointing to the large mirror on the wall.

A little curiosity would not have hurt Mario in one bit.

"Hmm..." He took off his hat. "More hair, more kid like, and even my hat is all messed up due to the countless times it blew off my head."

"It's wrinkled, too." Wii Fit Trainer noted.

"Yes, that's from it being underneath the rest of my things for over thirty days. I've just decided to wear it at Tribal Council only. Even if it strong winds occurred there, I'd just get a new one at home, anyway. Let's all sit down at the table so we can start our discussion."

-/-

"..."

Bowser Koopa was sitting directly beside Wolf O'Donnell, the latter sneaking a whisper into Bowser's ear, both eyeing Mario simultaneously.

"You think we should just watch him for the next couple days?"

"Meh..." He rolled his eyes. "Imma let him be. But I'm only gonna talk to him if I'm spoken directly to..."

"So yeah." Mario was just finishing up with his discussion of how he became the eighth member of the jury. "If it weren't for Pit I'd probably still be in the game. We asked him again to try to turn the tables around so we can split votes between Lucario and Mewtwo, because with his vote, we would have had enough people to vote out either of them, but he declined, so that was why it was either me or Link tonight. It couldn't have been me or Sonic, because Sonic won immunity. He even tried to swing me over like he did Bowser when _I _won immunity yesterday."

"...What?" Wolf immediately leaned his head closer.

"Yes." He twirled his fork to wrap his spaghetti around.

Bayonetta sighed deeply, her elbow on the table with her head resting in the palm of her right hand. "Pit... For the love of Madama Butterfly, what is going on with him lately?"

_"Pit..." Wolf slowly turned his head side to side with eyes closed. "Poor kid... I appreciate him getting Mario here, but he just don't know... He dunno what he's doin'..."_

"I agree." Donkey Kong nodded in between bites of his burger. "I might not have been there when he started to injure his own game, but Pit hasn't been making smart moves since the Ike vote- um, I mean... _elimination_."

Ike had to laugh, yet it never went without a shake of his head. "Well, here's my opinion. The risk I took to actually _not_ flip on the re-vote, which ended up biting my butt in the end, at least I was _willing _to make a move to take out Mewtwo somehow. Pit? Absolute opposite. This was coming from the guy who wanted to use Bowser to vote off Mario, which he declined, because even though me and Bowser had a final four alliance with Link and Wolf, he thought that he had no reason to..."

Mario at that point had almost drop his fork, managing to promptly shift his eyes between Ike and Bowser, who then ended up in a staring contest. He never even took at least at least a simple glance at Wolf.

"...Uh..."

The staring contest died after Mario looked back at his plate with a sigh. "Well, three of you are here and the only person that is still out there is Link. That's all I have to say..."

And with that, he finally stuffed his fork in his mouth.

-/-

"Ah, no hard feelings from anyone including Bowser. So nice..."

_"I'm not one of those people that just came for the adventure only. I'm not gonna lie and say that I didn't come here for the money, because I did. But the adventure was the bigger priority for me. I'm sad that it has come to the end, but for what it was,... you know, it was worth it."_

He was then fast asleep... with the snoring that came along with it.

* * *

**Day 37**

* * *

"Okay. Now's the time to see what everyone is doing..."

_"I meant it when I said I was going to sleep in, but I woke up around nine thirty in the morning. Not too late, but I'm not mad about it. After I got up, I decided to take my time and simply find out what my fellow jurors were up to in the meantime. First, I ended up meeting Ganondorf, Ike, and Bayonetta at breakfast. And apparently Ganon at the time just finished his morning workout."_

"So uh, Ganon, do you plan on finding your own creative ways to workout at home?"

Bayonetta, who was between the two men, turned toward the taller one awaiting an answer.

"...Uh, well," For him to even think of a response would have somehow been at least a been astounding to certain people. "I do have plans for a few of my minions to strategize and come with different techniques for me to use back where I come from..."

"..." Mario cocked his head to the side. "Ever thought of doing that yourself?"

"...Are you calling me 'lazy'?" His eyebrows scrunched up, right hand balling into a fist, triggering Mario to wave his hands out in front of him, which earned back the attention of the Umbra Witch.

"Oh, no, no, not at all. I was just saying, or _suggesting_ that um, you know? You yourself coming up with any possible creative ideas that might benefit you in a certain way, you know? You are the one doing the workouts here after all..."

Bayonetta's focus was once again back on the rare, male Gerudo.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"...Minions exist for a reason..."

And with that, he got up and walked away, not even turning to see how Mario reacted.

Ike finally approached the scene, replacing Bayonetta's seat. "Haha, I was wondering if he was gonna Warlock Punch out of the-... Did Ganon eat anything off his plate at all?"

"...No?" Mario lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh well. More for me..."

-/-

_"Then after breakfast I watched Wii Fit Trainer playing volleyball with DK..."_

And it was in fact the ape's turn to serve. Performing it successfully, Wii Fit Trainer smacked the ball back, and Kong retaliated. However, his luck ran out when Wii Fit Trainer's pass was just out of Donkey Kong's reach.

"Yes." The fitness trainer nodded with confidence, lips curling up in satisfaction.

"Aight, the fitness lady wins..." A certain mercenary announced, shaking his head out of boredom with a sigh. "I'm bored now. Lemme swap with Kong..."

_"Oh yeah, Wolf was there, too. He was keeping score."_

"Hmm..." Suddenly a finger sat beneath Wii Fit's chin. "How about a two-on-two? Mario's here now. You be with him, while I be on DK's team. I'm switching sides."

As she walked away from her original location, the plumber glanced up at the anthropomorphic lupine. "Alright, then. Guess I'm playing now. Maybe I could work with Sonic on this in the future. Think you can be good at this?"

"...I'm a fit, strong, athletic guy. What do I look like?"

"I was just asking..."

"Eh..." He facepalmed, making his way over to the trainer's former position. "Take your hat off, plumber. You don't want it blowing away to the ocean..."

-/-

_"And then **finally **just before lunch, I met up with Bowser. I dunno how long he was lying in that hammock, but I guess it was no different from him being on that log all the time after we merged. But, I honestly just wanted to know how he was feeling. Even though we had our obvious differences, I felt that we at least had to say **one** word to each other while we're here. Am I honestly wrong for doing that?"_

"So..."

"...So?" The Koopa's eyes were fixated on Mario the moment he saw him coming. "...Do you have anything interesting to say?"

"...Well, in terms of question, I dunno." He head-shaked. "I was just curious of how have you been. You got voted out of the game before I did, so you had more time to think about everything."

"...It's a mix..." His eyes suddenly turned away for a few seconds. "...But why do you wanna know so much? Is that actually interesting over you?"

"No Bowser, I was just_ curious_..." Anyone that knew Mario from home would have inferred that he tried his absolute best at being patient.

"_Fine_..." He gave up. The large dragon-like turtle never wanted to admit it, but his true intentions were attempting to pluck at Mario's nerves in order to send him off somewhere else, since he figured that since he was relaxing, he did not have had the time to deal with him based off of how annoying he was to him. Not that he had any bitter feelings; it was just as he said in one of the other Tribal Councils, he never had to generally like him no matter what happened.

Yet clearly since his goal was never met, he seemed to have no other choice but to explain. "I've been pretty fine since I've been here if I do say so myself. I got over Wolf betraying me."

"Mmm-hmm." Mario apparently was in fact aware. Most likely during the conversation over dinner the night before.

"I got over the fact that I could have won the game, and..." Suddenly, Bowser's own curiosity occurred. He just had to test Mario. Somehow. However, his final sentence before Mario could talk again was what he got over anyway. "...most of all, I got over the fact that you placed higher than me, even though I couldn't wait for you to finally be voted off. I might not have done that myself, but somebody did. So I am satisfied, enjoying my time here like everybody else."

Instead of the reaction Bowser predicted, he saw Mario folded his arms. But the difference was that he was actually somewhat smirking. "...Do you really hate me _that _much?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm waiting..."

"Uh..." Of course, due to the unexpected question, he initially did not know what to say. "...I, uh... Well, I still don't like you..."

"But we still save each other." He defended. "I know what you said before, but,... I just wanted to bring it up once again that we both saved each other in the game. I helped save your game, you helped saved my game, whether you wanted to or not. _That's _the most important thing."

"..." Just a stare.

_"It's so annoying what he says sometimes..." Bowser sighed, eye rolling sharply with crossed arms. "...Even when he's trying to be nice to me... However,... if I ever had a rival that I had to deal with in competitions like this,... I... I can't ask for a better rival... Gross! I can't **believe** I just said that! I need to take a shower..."_

"But the _most_ important thing I have to say is that,... if I can survive thirty-two days with you, while stranded on an island with no food, nor shelter that I am used too, then I can get through anything. So I just wanted to say thanks."

With a smile, Mario was finally on his way from Bowser to the cafe. Yet, he had the nerve to turn around and stare directly at him to add in a little something extra.

"Well, what are we waiting for? It's lunch time."

And with that, he was off again.

-/-

"..."

Unlike the rest of the day, Mario was around no one at all. No jurors, or even anyone that worked at the Ponderosa. He was literally alone, yet in a good way. Staring at the sunset while being peaceful was the best thing in the world. Who would have blamed him?

_"I don't know what else to say... This whole thing just made me become a stronger person inside and out. All my family and friends from back home are waiting for me to come back. I don't know if all of them even understand what goes on in this game. I really want more people to try this out because... It's just so amazing. Throughout all the pain and suffering I went through just to make it, the positive experience I got from this balances everything out. This game is hard... But at the same time, when your game is finished, it's not all about what place you ranked. It's about your own personal experience. And like I said, based off of my own personal experience, I became stronger, with more patience... And now,... I feel like that if I can survive Survivor, I can survive almost anything that life throws at me. So I really owe the team a thanks. It was really, **really **worth playing."_

* * *

**(Heads up. For those of you who haven't checked already, I posted a oneshot fic entitled "Kodai Island - Meet the Cast". The title says it all, so give it a read if you're interested!)**

**Alright, like I said, it was just Bowser being Bowser towards Mario. He still doesn't like him but at the least the two aren't yelling at each other anymore, and Mario handling the situation here was everything lol.**

**Questions:**

**1\. What do you all think of Mario's game?**

**2\. Do you think he had a shot at making it to the end in spite of all his setbacks?**

**3\. I know it's probably obvious, but who do you all think Mario would vote for?**

**Vote for him on my poll if you enjoyed him, watch my Survivor - Kodai Island intro on YouTube, and I will see you all next Thursday with the second to last juror!**


	9. Chapter 9: Juror 9

Kodai Island - Ponderosa

Chapter 9 - Juror 9

**Okay, second to last Kodai Island - Ponderosa chapter, and it's Mewtwo's turn. Yep. Mewtwo, the one being known for basically playing a game like Snake probably intended, except that Mewtwo has a more of a condescending attitude and his actions not being as justified as Snake's game would have been.**

**I don't even have to ask you all if someone will be angry at him. It's more of a matter of how many lol. Let's see here...**

**~KF**

* * *

_"Greetings. I am Mewtwo, juror number nine, and this is my Ponderosa."_

* * *

**Night 37**

* * *

"..."

If Ganondorf was not pleased at his fellow competitors, neither was Mewtwo. It was to the production's astonishment that he actually knew where he was going in spite of never even looking up all the while, unless he was simply staring down at the pathway leading up to Crazy Hand's tent.

_"Pit should have went home. I should have known better myself. If I would have convinced at least one of them, then Pit's name would have been written down instead... Then again, they still would have booted me out of here, so I do not know who to blame at the moment..."_

Mewtwo opened up the tent, much to Crazy Hand's apparent astonishment.

"Oh, hi Mewtwo! I was too busy looking at some paperwork I didn't see you there! Here, have a seat!"

"With pleasure. I need to spend a little time thinking everything over."

"Oh, well then I bet you can't wait to get into bed after a long, tiring thirty-seven days! Just _two_ more days before the final three! You look exhausted!"

"..." The fact that Crazy Hand had the nerve to bring up the final three never helped anything for Mewtwo.

_"I have absolutely no regrets of my game. Maybe I am not the perfect player, but it does not mean that I have to regret my decisions. I mean, I have made it all the way to the final five for a reason. Fifteen others went out before me, so it is not difficult at all to see who had the last laugh, other than the final four."_

He was now staring down at the numbers on the scale between his feet. "...242.9..."

"Okay, and you weighed 269 lbs before your adventure started." Crazy Hand was doing the necessary calculations. "So, with that being said, you have lost exactly 26.1 pounds, Mewtwo."

"..."

"Now, tell me. I forgot to ask you a question." The large, glove-like hand suddenly remembered. "What do you personally think was the most challenging part of the game for you?"

"Hmm... Perhaps dealing with a bunch of nincompoops..."

-/-

Mewtwo was seen getting off the boat, subsequently making his way over to the Ponderosa cafe.

However, there was already one major difference in comparison to the rest of the jurors entrance to the Ponderosa, with the except of the first juror for obvious reasons.

"...?"

No one was standing at the door. Not a single soul.

Mewtwo the Pokemon stepped into the cafe, in within one head turn to his left, there was Bayonetta the Umbra Witch and Mario the plumber.

"Ah, greetings Mewtwo!" Mario shared a friendly handshake. "Welcome to Ponderosa!"

Ignoring Bayonetta's grin, Mewtwo's eyes shifted towards the rest of the jury members. They were all either wandering around until they sat at the table, ordering their food, or already eating. Yep. That was just about right. Literally only Mario and Bayonetta seemed to care for Mewtwo at the time.

"...Fools..." Mewtwo mumbled under his breath.

"Ah, we knew you were going to say something." Bayonetta made her first comment.

"You see, everyone here is not on the best of terms when it came to your uh, gameplay." Mario began to explain. "Luckily for you, some are not as ticked as others are. I was originally going to be the only one standing up to greet you outside, but then Bayonetta pulled me to the side last minute since she wanted to see your reaction if there was no one out there."

"..."

"..." Mario waved his hands out to his sides in self-defense. By the time Mewtwo's eyes finally laid on Bayonetta, all she did was snicker.

"...What? I thought it would have been funny. Can't take a joke, Mewtwo?"

Mario sighed. "C'mon. Let's just bring Mewtwo to the mirror..."

_"Almost every single person here is too disgusted with Mewtwo to even say a quick 'hi' to him." Bayonetta could not have helped but laugh a little. "Let's see... Wolf, Bowser, and Ike do not want to utter a word to the guy, Wii Fit Trainer was literally shouting about how 'awful' he was before he got here, and Donkey Kong, and especially Ganondorf would not even look at him. I just find the whole thing to be quite amusing if I do say so myself."_

She and the former Sumasshu member stared as Mewtwo took the time to stare at himself in the mirror, both exchanging glances.

Ganondorf at the table was eating his food, making sure he sat away as far from Mewtwo as possible.

_"I will not tolerate such behavior." He shook his head. "If he thought that I would have been completely tolerant of what he did, he is a complete fool. I trusted him to move forward with me so that we would send most of these other castaways packing. Yet, he proved to be nothing but a deceiving liar that deserves to be ridiculed right here at Ponderosa. Through the Tribal Council, I did not know whether I was supposed to be desiring for an amateur such as Link to have his torch snuffed, or the moron that is currently here as of this moment. Yet the moment when it was confirmed that Mewtwo was eliminated, I knew who I was suppose to hope for his demise."_

And so, Mewtwo ended up conversing with Mario and Bayonetta of all people.

_"At least there are **two** members here that have not been affected by such immaturity..." The fifth place finisher eye rolled. "**Fools**..."_

-/-

"It's just right over there..."

"Thanks..."

With Mario's help, Mewtwo was now heading towards his temporary Kodai Island home to turn in for the day.

_"Finally I am able to enjoy some piece and quiet around here. It is not just the six brats who have failed to understand what Survivor is supposed to represent, I gradually grew tired of the intensity of it all. A shower and a sleep is what I needed. Perhaps if there is one positive thing I can say, is that the people make sure you are completely isolated from the other competitors, since I do not wish to be awakened by an inconsiderate, complaining castaway anymore."_

And with that, he closed the door.

* * *

**Day 38**

* * *

After going through a mostly silent breakfast (thanks to Wii Fit Trainer out of nowhere coming in the cafeteria just to lecture Mewtwo for five minutes about how flawed his gameplay was), Mewtwo was out and about, taking a long walk along the beach.

_"Wii Fit Trainer's **mouth** deserves to be shut for the rest of eternity."_

Unfortunately for Mewtwo, he just so happened to run into the fitness trainer again. Apparently, he was so busy focusing his eyes on the water to his right, he was completely unaware that the fitness trainer was standing directly in front of him. He happened to be just fortunate enough to look straight ahead in time, or else there would have been a collision, even though Wii Fit Trainer was intentionally remaining in her place the entire time.

"...What are _you_ doing here?" He was not afraid to glare and scrunch his invisible eyebrows.

She pointed to a blue mat lying down in the sand. "Do you see this mat? It means that I was just getting ready to perform my workout routine before breakfast. I just had to make a trip back to my Ponderosa home real quick. That's why I ran into you this morning."

"...So you decided that the best thing to do was to leave your precious mat in the sand where it could have easily been blown away?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Mewtwo, the mat was on the table!" She immediately defended herself in response to the criticism. "I'm not stupid enough to just leave it lying in the sand, just how _I _wasn't stupid enough to just flip and vote people out just to boost that large ego of yours!"

"Just who gave you the right to boss me around like I am some sort of child!? _No one _has the right to tell me _anything_ as if I am order to do so!" He shouted back.

Wolf, Donkey Kong, Bayonetta, and Ike were all in the cafe when the argument occurred, the four of them exchanging stares of amusement and astonishment, Bayonetta being the only one to actually utter a laugh.

_"Mewtwo and Wii Fit Trainer together, arguing at Ponderosa of all places." Donkey Kong thought out loud, looking away for a bit as he placed a finger beneath his chin. "Hmm... Both of them were bitter of me, and both of them were clearly not the best players of the bunch. But about that first point I made... I think that now that the both of them are still at each other's throats is just pure entertainment for me! I mean, one was mad at me for basically no reason, and the other voted me out for no reason. But I guess for Mewtwo it's even worse, since he largely affected the season after the merge started. He really got on everyone's nerves including mine, so I'm gonna give him the silent treatment until he realizes that his gameplay is not perfect... which probably won't even be a guarantee..."_

-/-

Just about half an hour, Mewtwo made it back towards the cafe. In spite of what he said last night about being alone, he had no regrets at all about going outside, which resulted in him accidentally meeting Wii Fit Trainer. He felt that he needed to take a breath of fresh air, eye the ocean for a bit, and take a peaceful walk without having the thought of any type of action that was going on within the game. Being stress free was anything but irritable.

_"When I returned to the cafe, there sat Ganondorf Dragmire at the table reading a book. I was unaware that reading was apparently one of his pastime hobbies, but there he was. He did not notice my presence initially, but after me standing near him for a minute due to me being curious on when he was going to put the book down and realize I was there, but after a minute or so, he finally looked up to see my face."_

"..."

"..." Mewtwo started to cock his head to the side again.

"...May I help you?"

"I was just curious on whether or not you were going to notice that I was standing two feet from you at this very table." He explained. "Have you changed your behavior from last night?"

"_Behavior_?" At worst, Ganondorf could have flat out begin to yell at the person who caused his blindside to happen. Yet at the same time, two sudden thoughts prevented him from doing so. Not only he apparently did not want to waste his energy dealing with Mewtwo, but the other one stuck out. Before his blindside, the two were in a rather strong alliance with one another, so they were around each other for quite a few days, just enough time for them to study one another. In conclusion, Ganon figured that the Pokemon asked that question on purpose just for a reaction.

Thus, the outburst never happened.

"...I... did not have the patience to argue with you the previous night." He said with a head shake. "I've been through enough for three weeks on that island. Now that I think about it, I thought of it as a blessing that I was the first jury member. Not counting the Ponderosa staff, I had the whole place all to myself for a few days."

"And how was it?"

"...Peaceful."

He nodded as if the answer was predicted by the cut-throat player.

"Though I forgive you for causing my demise, of course I am not going to have amnesia and forget that it ever happened. It happened, and it will never leave my mind. You cost me the title of Sole Survivor and you were probably the very last individual I planned on going after."

"I apologize if you feel that way. Though, it is not required of you to moan about the matter."

"..." It never even took Dragmire a full second to realize that Mewtwo still had yet to have second thoughts on his decision making."

_"This is one of the main reasons why I never uttered a sound in Mewtwo's direction; because he is far too stubborn to realize where he was in the wrong." Ganondorf shook his head in dissatisfaction. "Yet on the positive end of the spectrum, at least I was able to elaborate on how wrongful it was for what he did. If it takes him a long while until he admits that he made a foolish mistake at the reunion show, so be it."_

-/-

Mewtwo was taking the time to observe the scenery that surrounded him. From the palm trees, to the Ponderosa cafe, and then to the water, all the while only rotating his head with folded up arms.

_"I have yet to make certain individuals come to their senses and realized what I had to do to move myself forward, but it takes only one person to approve of my own game, which is none other myself. I successfully made it all the way to the final five in spite of being a big target. Whether my strategy was loathed or not, one can not deny the success I received as a result from my efforts. I have fought hard to get to where I was, and I hope that ones at home will understand where I come from. In order to make it, you have to lie, cheat, and steal. For some players like myself, it is the only way to play Survivor. You have to be able to play the game yourself before you **yourself** get played. That is how it works. Therefore, I rest my case."_

* * *

**Okay, so I guess that's it, then lol. More than half the jury is not satisfied of Mewtwo's actions in the game at all. Other than Mario and Bayonetta, not a soul cared lol. He even got into another fight with Wii Fit Trainer at Ponderosa itself! ...Oh well... At least he was _trying_ to patch things up with Ganon...**

**Question:**

**1\. What do you all think of Mewtwo's game? (I can just imagine the replies lol)**

**One more Ponderosa chapter to go and this fic will be officially be done! If you liked Mewtwo (somehow), vote for him on my poll and I will see you all next Thursday!**


	10. Chapter 10: Juror 10

Kodai Island - Ponderosa

Chapter 10 - Juror 10

**Well, it's official. This is the final chapter of "Kodai Island - Ponderosa". It's been a fun ten chapters. This is my first ever side-fic to a fic that already exists and I enjoyed it! I loved writing about the characters' emotions right after their torches being snuffed and how they are coping with the fact that their dreams are crushed lol. But I hate to admit, it could get repetitive at times since I'm basically doing the same thing over and over again. ****_However_****, at the same time, ever character is different and it's one more person joining all the other survivors that are at the Ponderosa.**

**So for this last one, after that battle at the previous Tribal Council, today is going to be all about Lucario the Aura Pokemon. He was well liked by the jury. And without spoilers, I think it was possible that he would have somehow won the game if he would have won that final individual immunity challenge in spite of what little he had to work with in the later stages of the game, which people would actually appreciate more. So that means if he would have won, he would have showed that you don't have to make a million relationships in the game to win, because basically for the blue Pokemon, all Lucario had to do was to basically make sure that he would be Mewtwo at the end since he kinda wanted him to ride his coattails even though he'd probably hate to admit it lol.**

**But this won't be the last time this is discussed. Wait for the reunion show (the last chapter in my main fic). But for now, let's focus on this.**

**~KF**

* * *

_"Hello, I am Lucario, juror number ten, and this is my Ponderosa."_

* * *

**Night 38**

* * *

He was just silent as he took his time making his way down the pathway.

_"Day thirty-eight..." He sighed. "One more day, Arceus... Just one more day... Nonetheless, I could not help but feel rather proud of myself. Hopefully my trainer would be proud of me..."_

"Before I got here, my trainer told me was to perform at my best effort in order for me to make it as far as possible." Lucario explained to no one in particular. "She also told me to not be too hard on myself if I get booted out early in the game. ...But I made far longer. However, now that I am here, I am starting to ask myself what is worse. When you make it to day thirty-eight, you are supposed to prepare yourself to make sure you are sitting at that Final Tribal Council. But unlike the others, I did not have that luxury because I was the one on the bottom. With that said, hopefully my trainer is proud of me nonetheless..."

He entered the tent.

"Welcome, Lucario!" Crazy Hand greeted happily. "You're just in time for your post-game checkup! Sit over here and I will get your blood pressure started."

"Thank you."

"Hmm... I think I am running out of questions. Let's see..." Crazy Hand took a moment to think, simultaneously retrieving the necessary tools in order to take Lucario's blood pressure. "...Oh, I know! Here's something simple: what were the challenges like for you?"

"..." It just had to be about the challenges. Out of all the possible questions Crazy Hand would have came up with, he just had to bring up the challenges. Fortunately for Lucario, not all of them were about the glaring fact in his face. Yet when he thought about it, when it came to challenges, specifically the individuals challenges, he was known for that one fact that was far too blatant to ignore. "Well, as a summary, I've done pretty well. Sure, I might have placed second four times in the individual portion, but it still showed my physical strength nonetheless."

_"I think I might hold the record for the most times a Survivor contestant came in second in regards to the individual immunity challenges..."_

"Step on the scale for me."

And so he did. "Let's see... It reads 102.5..."

"And you weighed 119 pounds exactly." Crazy Hand was writing on his clipboard. So that means you've lost exactly 16.5 pounds, Lucario. How does it feel?"

"...As if I was several years younger..."

"Yeah, that was what a lot of these contestants say." Crazy Hand 'nodded'. "Oh well. You'll get it back. Time to head off to the boat!"

-/-

With a sigh, he leaped off the boat, it immediately traveling away from the Pokemon, who glanced at it until nearly half a dozen seconds later, where he finally faced the Ponderosa cafe, thanks to somebody calling out his name.

"LUCARIO!"

_"I was sort of startled when Donkey Kong's voice sounded all of a sudden. I make one head turn, and there stood every other member from the jury."_

By the time Lucario made it to the steps, Donkey Kong, as well as Mario and Ike had already came down to greet him. Hugs and hand shakes were exchanged.

"Great job, man. Such a shame you were _this_ close from making the finals." Donkey Kong used his fingers for emphasis. "But you did great!"

_"I respect Lucario a lot." DK commented with a wide grin. "I regret not talking to him that much in the game. Maybe if we were on the same tribe in the beginning things would have been different. Sure it may seem like he didn't do much but just stick with Mewtwo the whole time, but he basically didn't have a choice. After the Wii Fit vote off, excluding Pit, literally no one else would align with him. And Pit himself just so happened to flip on Mewtwo, so there was really nothing else he could have done."_

"Dude." Ike was now standing in front of him. "You and Link were fighting to the _death_ at that Tribal Council. Haha, you both exposed Pit's game even more."

"Well, my intention wasn't to solely expose Pit in front of the jury." Lucario shook his head. "It was just a surprise to me that he told Link the exact opposite of what he told me throughout the past twenty-four hours. Sure, sometimes it was best to play double agent, but in all honesty, I personally feel that he could have done a much better job. I mean, it is just honest constructive criticism."

"You look tired." observed Wii Fit Trainer. "Let's continue the discussion inside the cafe so we can talk more over dinner."

And they all went in, Wolf O'Donnell showing Lucario the infamous mirror.

"..." If the blank look on his face was any indication, he was not pleased with his appearance one bit. "...I look _disgusting_..."

"Relax, Mr. Aura Sphere." Bayonetta nicknamed. "It's just you with more dirt."

"But, still. I look as if I rolled around in dirt for a couple hours like a wild Pokemon. I need to take a shower as soon as possible, which I have never even took before due to obvious reasons."

Wii Fit Trainer lifted a finger. "Not until you eat your dinner first."

_"I never expected Lucario of all individuals to be such a big fan over meat." Ganondorf said. "Perhaps that is one of the few similarities we have with one another."_

Especially steak. It was absolutely everything to Lucario. Heck, he never even seemed to notice that almost the entire table was staring him down chowing down on the steak as if it was his job. Yet, how could one have blamed him? It is not every day you get to at least eat a decent meal for thirty-eight. Even Bowser was amazed. The aura wielder almost had the same amount of food he did. Anyone that was Bowser's competition when it came to eating deserved to be a worthy competitor. Then again, Ponderosa was not a food competition; at least Bowser had a shorter time dealing with the food issue at the camp.

While some of his fellow jurors continued to be entertained by the sight, Donkey Kong started a conversation.

"So, I guess that's it. Link, Sonic, and Pit are the final three. Thoughts?"

"Well, Sonic has definitely probably." Ike started off. "You all know how I feel about Pit, and you all also know that I'm super excited for Link, haha!"

"You see Link the same way as I see Sonic." said Mario. "He is the last of his tribe after I left, and he went on a surprise immunity run."

"I don't know. Pit is probably underestimated here."

Nearly everyone fixated their eyes on the Wii Fit Trainer.

_"The final three have played completely different games. We have a social player, a strategic player, and a um... who do I put this without being negative..." Wolf had a hand over his head to think. "...Oh, how about um... the 'loyal' player. That's the nicest thing I can come up with. So yeah, Final Tribal Council is gonna be a blast. And everyone on the jury has a say on all three of them, and we can vote however the heck we want."_

"So Lucario," Mario glanced to his right leaning a little to see him. "decided on who you are voting for in the final three, yet?"

Still chewing, he nimbly shook 'no'.

-/-

"Everyone seems nice. I chatted with Mewtwo a bit, and we're still on good terms, in spite of our completely different gameplay styles."

Lucario was now on his way over to his Ponderosa home.

"I guess the plan from this point forward, I will try not to sleep too late, even though I desperately need it. And then after I come back to the cafe, I will take things easy to prepare for the next night."

* * *

**Day 39**

* * *

"So, what did you and Pit discuss before last night's Tribal Council took place?"

Lucario was with Mewtwo at breakfast.

_"Of course, me and Mewtwo were one of the strongest duos in the game." Lucario recalled. "I remember being near him at camp, and I suggested the idea of us two working together. Sure, it took a while, nothing being official until after DK exited, but it was still worth waiting for. I have saved him with my own idol, and then he saved me with his. Clearly we had to rely on each other, or else the both of us would have been gone a long time ago. I might not necessarily agree with his game, but he was my closest ally, so we both had a little reminiscing that we needed to go."_

"And so, by the time I heard Link's side of the story at tribal, I was quite confounded." He elaborated. "And so, me and the swordsman both fought for our spot in the final three, and Link ended up persuading him to keep him on his side."

"Hmm. Interesting." Mewtwo commented, chewing on a sausage. "Most likely, he was simply feeling guilty all the while that he turned on our alliance knowing that he'd be in the finals anyway, with the exception of a worst case scenario."

"And _that_, is the reason to why he chose to flip in the first place."

_"I generally respect Lucario out of all the jurors here." Mewtwo spoke with honesty. "He has understood where I come from and his repeatedly put his tail on the line so that I can move forward. He had multiple opportunities to let me go, yet he didn't. And _**_that_**_ is what I am most proud of. I do believe that he was a threat in the final four, and if he would have sat in the finals with Sonic and Pit, I say he had a pretty decent shot at winning it all."_

Later on in the day, Lucario was simply standing around in the cafe, his head turned to his left simply staring at the ocean. He stood there for quite a while, actually. And since he was not the only eliminated contestant in the cafe at the time, it caused a bit of concern from his fellow jurors.

"Lucario, you alright?" asked Wii Fit Trainer.

"..."

"...?"

"...I'm fine..." He finally replied. Yet if one was watching, the Aura Pokemon had his eyes closed a little too long.

_"Lucario seems to be a little down a bit." Wii Fit Trainer guessed. "And we all know why. Not everybody gets to be in the final three, and Lucario was _**_this_**_ close to making it. I mean, here I am being juror number four. But for Lucario, apparently he made a grave mistake at the final immunity challenge that Sonic would have lost easily. And if he sat in the finals, it would have definitely looked good in front of the jury. I might not have had the strongest connection with Lucario like I did with Pit, but I can say: he did a pretty good job. He's played such a smart game, and for that I can accomplish him for."_

"How is he?" Ike was now in the cafe, getting ready to lift some weights before lunch. Obviously in order for him to avoid being heard, he had no choice but to mumble.

"He seems to be rather quiet at the moment." The fitness trainer responded. "Of course, that's typical Lucario, but I guess after breakfast, he has hardly said a word all morning. He is reflecting on his game and he is upset that he is not in the final three."

"_Dang_..." Ike's sympathetic look to Lucario appeared. "He's probably thinking of how he is gonna tell Dawn. ...I mean, I trusted Lucario a bit when the game started. ...I guess after the first tribe swapped he wasn't thought of that much, since I was more busy focusing on Link, Wolf, and Bowser..."

"Pokemon number 448 needs to cheer up soon." Bayonetta suddenly entered. "Final Tribal Council's tonight, guys. And we have to make sure we ask very significant questions about their gameplay. This is a million dollars, you know."

Wii Fit Trainer faced the Pokemon once more. "I guess he just needs to take his time..."

"Let him be." Ike suggested. "He wasn't the only one that was upset of how he went out..."

"Yeah, we probably should just let him be..." Her eyes remained focused on the target. "He is seemingly growing more depressed. I mean, last night he was fine, but I guess food after not eating consistently for the past month is always a big distraction."

Lucario lowered his head.

_"I could not help but feel bittersweet..." He confessed. "Please forgive me if I may seem dramatic, but,... I can not help but ponder. I know that there is nothing else I could have done, yet it does not exclude all the events that happened beyond my control. Suppose Mewtwo never turned on Ganon? Suppose Tatakai was required to attend the first Tribal Council? Suppose we never had to draw rocks? ...And most importantly,... suppose Pit never flipped? All these possibilities yet the only possibility that actually occurred was what ended up happening, and I can not change it."_

He was now speaking with Mario near the water.

"I mean, forgive me if I seem as if I will never get over it..." He faced away, his left hand grabbing his right arm. "But,... I was one day away from the finals. Honestly, what else do people expect?"

"And _that's _the thing." Mario bobbed up and down, Lucario seemingly confirming the point the plumber was about to make. "We all know how many people apply for the show and we're lucky enough that we both got to compete in the same season, but that's beside the point. I might not have been the final jury member, but what I've done for the time that I had on Kodai Island is something that I can be proud of. I know I have all sorts of stories to tell when I get back home. Me and Luigi are already planning on sharing what occurred at the Loved Ones visit!"

"True..." He was now facing him again, the hand on his arm now being removed.

"I mean, sure you could have went to the final three, and maybe you would have earned a few votes from the others. And for, I actually find it to be cruel if you were ridiculed for being honest of your feelings. You're not bitter, _I'm_ not bitter (even though I am a little hurt thanks to one certain castaway in the final three...). But the thing is, the point I am trying to make is that it is okay for you to feel the way you feel. What you talked about is easily justified. Don't apologize when you have nothing to apologize for, because you have every right to feel that way. Our dreams are crushed and it is okay if you have a hard time adjusting. So, try not to be so hard on yourself."

"Hmm..." His eyes stared at the sand. "That is what my trainer always told me before I came here..."

"_Listen to her_." Mario began to form a warm smile, his own gloved hand now being on Lucario's arm. "She is very nice and smart for her age. Think of all the stories you can tell her, and whatever Pokemon that were with you when you return home."

_"Hopefully I am able to get over it in the future, when I let out everything from the inside at the Final Tribal Council. The people here, I am forever grateful to spend time with; they are doing a good job helping learn to adjust after my loss. You can not place first in everything. It is a nice thing to have, but thanks to this experience, and the people that I have bonded with,... acknowledging the hard work that you put in is the most important."_

_He had t wipe a few tears, even though they were already beginning to stroll down his face, his voice now being slightly shaky. "B-Being the type of individual I am, n-no matter i-if I even ended up being the first eliminated, it is what you accomplished that counts, ...e-even if it is a personal obstacle you need to go over. S-So, I will simply never forget this experience as long as I live..."_

* * *

**(Ugh... I really need to post the challenges from Kodai Island on my profile. I still have yet to get around to it so I'm gonna slowly start to do it after this chapter is posted...)**

**But there you have it, folks. This was the final chapter of "Kodai Island - Ponderosa". Lucario was just short of reaching the Final Tribal Council and he felt down for pretty much the entire chapter. Yet with the help of Mario, perhaps he would start to feel proud of himself and learn of what he had to go through just to reach the final four.**

**Let's see what Lucario did: he spoke with Mewtwo about an alliance very early in the game, he made sure he had some type of connection with other tribemates (Ike and Link, which was shown at the second tribe swap and the beginning of the merge), he found an idol and risked it on Mewtwo, went to ****_rocks_**** just to save Mewtwo, then being saved by Mewtwo's ****_own_**** idol that was meant for him, never ticking anyone off on the jury, and basically almost winning five immunities. I dunno if he would have been one of the most um... ****_satisfying_** **winners of the season when you have people like anyone Sumasshu member from the Power Sumasshu alliance at the merge, plus Wolf, or even Link in the way, but I wouldn't have been too mad if he actually won.**

**Questions:**

**1\. Do ****_you_**** think Lucario would have been a satisfying winner in spite of the players that were even more popular than him when it came to the jury?**

**2\. What do you think about Lucario's game in general?**

**3\. Who do you think Lucario would vote for in the final three and why?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! And yes, I plan on doing this for the next season too. Same as this time, there's going to be a thirteen person merge, with ten jury members. If you liked Lucario, vote for him in my poll if you haven't already! I'll see ya in chapter 48 of my main fic, "Survivor - Kodai Island"! If you liked Lucario, vote for him in my poll if you haven't already!**


End file.
